


David and the Crystal Gems: Escape From A Dark World

by jbhughes54enwiler



Series: David and the Crystal Gems [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Closure, Fights, Final Battle, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multiverse, Original Character(s), Redemption, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: It all leads up to this.After Peridot's experiment goes awry, Steven is whisked away into David's native universe.  To rescue him, the Crystal Gems team up with Yellow Diamond to take on the horrors of a Gem-ruled Earth.This is the equivalent of Steven Universe: The Movie for my story.  It may end here: It may not.  At least for now, this is the last idea I have for the series.  Stay tuned.By the way, I should clarify.  This story takes place two months after the epilogue in Redemption from a Dark World.  David is 22.  Steven is 18.  As of now, 21-year-old "slim" David is retired, and from now on, any future stories will feature 22-year-old "Reformed" David.I changed the rating to M becuase the latest chapter includes a scene depicting blood and gore.
Series: David and the Crystal Gems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Accident

JBHUGHES54ENWILER PRESENTS

DAVID AND THE CRYSTAL GEMS

ESCAPE FROM A DARK WORLD

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: The Accident

  
  


-Peridot’s Lab-

Steven: What’cha working on, Peridot?

Peridot: Oh, Steven! You’re just in time for me to test my latest invention!

Steven: Really? What is it?

Meanwhile, on the beach:

A sword sings as it slices through the noon air. Moving as if dancing, David is fighting a hologram projected from a disc on the ground that Pearl had made for him. The hologram, modeled after Pearl, darts for David, who dodges by executing a backflip, landing in a crouch several feet from holo-Pearl. From that position he lunges for the projection, slicing through the hologram and causing it to dissipate.

-Back at the lab-

Peridot hands Steven a device resembling a Frisbee, only this disc had a screen, a knob, wires going across it horizontally, and a couple buttons scattered around its surface.

Peridot: Behold! The Peridot Portable Transport Device! Or, the PPTD. It’s basically a portable warp pad that anyone can use, even humans!

Steven: Wow, Peridot, that’s really impressive! Does it work?

Peridot: So far I’ve tested it on more basic organic structures like fruits and leaves. In my tests it worked flawlessly! Wanna try it out?

Steven: Sure, why not? How do I work it?

Peridot: First, you move the ring around the edge of the device until the PPTD starts vibrating. Then, you think of where you want to go like you would for a normal warp pad, except this time, you don’t have to go to another warp pad; you can teleport anywhere! When you’re ready to go, you press the diamond button!

Steven: OK then. (Does the procedure for starting up the device) PPTD, take me home! (Presses the diamond button)

The Peridot Portable Transport Device violently vibrates and begins to glow. A bubble of energy grows around the disc, engulfing Steven. The bubble then rapidly shrinks into nothing, and Steven was gone.

Peridot: Yes! It works! Though maybe I should go to Steven’s house to make sure he made it there safely. Robonoids? Watch the lab while I’m gone! (Leaves)

  
  
  
  


-Location Unknown-

A massive flash of light, and soon, in its place, Steven Universe. He immediately knows something is very wrong.

Steven: Where am I!? This isn’t my home! (Sighs) Peridot’s invention needs some work.

Steven then looks up. The sight that meets him almost makes his heart stop. Above him is the Crystal Temple, but only barely recognizable. Massive chunks of the Obsidian statue have been violently blasted off, and there’s no sign of life anywhere. The sky above is bleak and cloudy, with a hazy, smoky quality to it. He runs down the beach and looks at the town. Beach City is nothing more than a plain of ash in the distance.

Steven: Uh-oh.

-Steven’s House-

David is relaxing on the couch after his training exercise, sipping a sports drink out of a bottle. Pearl is tidying up the living room nearby. Peridot then warps in and strolls confidently into the room.

Peridot: So, Steven, how was your trip?

Both David and Pearl look confused.

David: Uhh, Peridot? Steven’s not here.

Peridot: (Her expression going from confusion to mild fear) …What do you mean, not here?

Pearl: Last I checked, Steven was on his way to Little Homeworld. Do you need something from him?

Peridot is now sweating nervously.

Peridot: Uhh, guys? Please tell me this is one of those human practical jokes. Steven’s hiding in the bathroom or something, right?

David: (Now nervous himself) Peridot, did something happen to Steven?

Pearl: What did you do?

Peridot: Ehhh… I may have had him use one of my experimental portable warp pads…?

David gets up, keeping himself calm and collected despite the lump of fear for his friend in his stomach.

David: (Thought speak) It’s OK, David. He probably just ended up in a field somewhere. Someplace happy, someplace safe where he can wait for us to pick him up. (Though deep down he has a very bad feeling about this)

David: (Out loud) Pearl? This may be an all-hands-on-deck situation. We should get the other Gems.

Pearl: Agreed. (Walks into the temple through the magic door)

……………………………

End Chapter


	2. Where's Steven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Steven Universe's location unknown, David takes the news particularly hard. He may need some help from the other Crystal Gems to get his mind straight. May or may not include David's verse of Happily Ever After.

CHAPTER 2: Where’s Steven?

  
  


David: Peridot, do you have ANY clue where your invention might have taken Steven?

Pearl had gathered Garnet and Amethyst in the living room of the beach house. Amethyst was trying to look cool, (Steven can totally handle himself, she thinks) while Garnet was in full future-vision mode searching Steven’s timeline for his position. So far, she hadn’t found him.

Peridot: In short, no. But if I check the energy frequencies the PPTD made when it took Steven, I may be able to trace the coordinates it was using. I’ll need to go to my lab.

Pearl: About how long will this take?

Peridot: A day, at the longest. I’ll call you over when I have an idea where he went.

David: So we’re just going to leave Steven, OUR Steven, in some unknown location for a DAY? Peridot, we can’t just sit around! Take me with you, we’ll get this done together.

Peridot: Do you know the first thing about the mechanics of warp pads?

David: (Realizes his mistake) Umm… Well… No. But there must be something I can do!

Pearl: David, I know we’re all concerned about Steven’s safety, but Peridot knows what she’s doing. Let’s leave her alone and let her do her work. Peridot, do whatever it takes to find him.

Peridot: I will. Peridot, out. (Leaves using the warp pad)

David: I’m… Going to go get something to eat. (Gets up and walks to the warp pad)

David whips out his warp whistle and warps out. He arrives at the Strawberry Battlefield warp.

David: What!? (Whistles again)

He warps to the Cloud Arena.

David: (Shakes the warp whistle) Is this thing busted or something? (Warps out)

David arrives in a place he’d never seen before. He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens the GPS app.

David: Switzerland!? What the frick is going on!? Ah, whatever! I’ll just go home.

David thinks of home as hard as he possibly can, and blows the whistle. He exits the stream in Little Homeworld.

David: (Facepalms)

Calcite: Hey, David! What’s up?

David: I’d love to chat, but now’s really not a good time! (Dashes off in the direction of Beach City)

-One hour later-

A very flustered and exhausted David opens the door to the living room of the Crystal Gem house.

David: Could someone PLEASE tell me why my warp whistle decided to take me on a whirlwind tour of my lovely home planet??

Amethyst: (Bursts out laughing) Man! You should see yourself!

Pearl: Amethyst, that wasn’t nice. David, you should sit down.

David obliges.

Pearl: Can I see your whistle? (David hands her it)

Pearl: Hmm… Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary with it. Where exactly did it take you?

David: Long story short, EVERYWHERE.

Garnet walks over.

Garnet: It happened when we were still very new to fusion.

David: Umm, what?

Garnet: Operating a warp pad requires a certain stability of mind. When Ruby and Sapphire had only been fused for a couple months, we sometimes found ourselves out of sync with each other. During those times, warp pads would often take us to unexpected locations.

David: You know I’m not a fusion, right?

Garnet: It doesn’t matter. Whenever any sort of strong discord exists within the heart of someone using a warp, it will often fail to discern the true destination you desire. So let me ask you this, David. What’s on your mind?

David: What do you think?

Garnet: …I see. You have strong feelings of fear for Steven’s safety.

David: He could be anywhere! And there’s nothing I can do to help him if he gets in trouble!

Pearl: If I may ask, why are you so concerned about Steven? He’s a Diamond, he’s perfectly capable of defending himself.

David: It’s… A long story.

Garnet: We’re all ears.

David: (Singing to the melody of Happily Ever After, particularly Steven's verse)

...Once upon a time I was a slave at the whim of a hellish Diamond.

My wounds piled up and my spirit fell into an endless chasm...

Until she saved my world…

Took me into her own home…

Healed me to more than perfect health… And now I have so many reasons to keep fighting not just to stay alive but for my friends,

She did it!

Pearl: Hold up, I presume you’re singing about Rose Quartz, but what does she have to do with why you’re so upset about Steven?

David: Everything! Rose saved my life in so many more ways than just healing my stab wound from that Quartz… She broke me out not just from my physical prison, but my emotional one too! I owe her everything. And I may not be able to repay her directly now that I’m in this universe, but I CAN protect something, someONE, who would mean EVERYTHING to her! Her son, the bearer of her gem, Steven Freaking Universe! I devoted my life to protecting him, and now he’s Soul knows where with absolutely NO ONE to help him! What would I tell Rose if I failed to stop him from getting hurt? She would--

Garnet: (Sighs) I see where you are coming from. But you’re taking your promise too far. You underestimate Steven’s capabilities. He’ll be fine for just one day. What you should do is relax and let Peridot locate him so we can go pick him up together. Understand?

David: ...I understand.

Garnet: Good. Now get on that warp pad and get something to eat like you originally intended.

David walked over to the warp and concentrated mindfully on his favorite burrito stand in Mexico, then blew his whistle.

-Alguna Ciudad, Mexico-

David warps in.

David: (Pumping his fist in triumph) Yes! (Gleefully leaps off the pad, and rushes off to the town where his dinner awaits him)

END CHAPTER


	3. Anywhere But There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's location is now clear, and it's not good news. David, in a panic, rushes off to recruit a powerful ally to assist in their rescue mission.

CHAPTER THREE: Anywhere But There

7 AM

-Peridot's Lab-

Peridot places a prototype PPTD on the desk next to her workstation, which is an amalgamate between a human gaming PC and a Gem technician's computer. It is one of Peridot's favorite creations, combining the intuitive user interface of a human computer with the advanced processing power Gem tech had. She uses it for all her experiments and product developments.

Peridot: Let's see... If I can copy the frequencies used by the main PPTD with this prototype, I may be able to use the feedback from the PPTD to determine the coordinates Steven was sent to.

She adjusts the controls on the PPTD, then uses a modified extendable limb enhancer to press the diamond-shaped button on it.

Peridot: PPTD, take me home!

The prototype produced a huge flash and disappeared. Five seconds later, as programmed, it returned. Immediately a flood of raw data scrolled across Peridot's computer rapidly. She peered over her new information and came to a conclusion.

Peridot: (Visibly confused) I don't get it. According to the coordinates, Steven should have ended up right at the front door of his house. What am I missing?

She thinks for a few minutes, then comes up with an idea. She pulls an inactive robonoid from a shelf and also takes an action camera from a table nearby. She straps the camera onto the sphere, then turns the camera on. She then places the new camera drone onto the desk next to the PPTD. She presses "Record" on the camera, and once again, she sends the PPTD with its cargo away.

Five seconds later, the PPTD returned with the camera robonoid. She unstraps the camera and stops recording, then plugs the camera into her computer. While the images from the device are not shown to the viewer, Peridot reacts to them with extreme shock.

Peridot: Oh my STARS...

She reattaches the camera, turns it on, and places it next to the teleporter again.

Peridot: Now, what was the name of David's hometown, again? Oh, right! (Presses the diamond button) PPTD, take me to Henleaf Town!

Another five seconds, and she had the camera back. This time, however, she didn't even need to look at the images it recorded to know where it had ended up, for the robonoid had a coating of gray ash on its bottom.

Peridot: This isn't good. This REALLY isn't good. (She picks up the camera and dashes out the door for the warp pad)

-Steven's House-

David is relaxing on the couch when Peridot warped in.

David: Peridot, did you find him?

Peridot: Get the others. Now!

One Crystal Gem assembly later...

Pearl: Well, where is he?

Peridot: Off-world. More specifically, off-dimension. (She pulls out the camera and displays the pictures using her tablet)

On the screen were two images. One depicted a dilapidated, destroyed Crystal Temple, the other picture was of an ashen plain that nobody in the room but David could recognize, who instantly went ghostly pale, and began to tremble with fear.

David: (His face a textbook picture of abject horror) N-no... Anywhere but there... NO!!

David jumps off the couch and dashes upstairs.

Pearl: Wait! Where are you going!?

David ignores her, and runs straight for the Galaxy Warp on the top level of the temple. He jumps onto the pad and blows his whistle.

-Homeworld-

David warps in and rushes straight off the pad, disturbing several Gems in the process.

Zircon: Wha-- A human!?

Agate: What's he doing here!?

David doesn't stop running until he crashes into an Emerald, causing both human and Gem to fall to the ground.

Emerald: (Gets up) Ugh, you filthy organic! Watch where you're going!

David jumps to his feet and grabs Emerald by the ruff of her collar. At first she was angered by David's aggression, but soon she saw how panicked he looked and wondered what was wrong.

David: Get me a Diamond, ANY Diamond. NOW!!

Emerald was about to shove David away from her and teach him a lesson for daring to assault a high-ranking Gem such as herself, but soon she recognized him.

Emerald: Wait a minute, you're Pink's pet-- I mean, friend! You need to talk to a Diamond, eh? Pink not good enough for you?

David: Shut up, you big green idiot, Steven Universe, PINK Diamond, is in MORTAL danger, and I need the Diamonds' help!

The two of them are beginning to draw a crowd. It's not every day you see an organic life form talking to an Emerald like this, without any sort of repercussions. It truly is Era Three.

Emerald: Pink's in danger, you say? (She thinks about doubting him, but David's state of utter alarm puts that to rest. You can't fake emotions like that.) Very well. Follow me.

-Blue Diamond's Chambers-

Emerald: Uhh... My Diamond? This... Human needs to speak with you. He says it's urgent.

Blue Diamond: Let him in, Emerald.

Emerald salutes and pushes David through the door, then she skulks off to continue her business.

Blue Diamond: So humans can just show up on Homeworld now? It's utterly-- (Sees who exactly the human is) David, what a pleasant surprise! Everyone's still talking about your thrilling performance at the Gem Soldier's Trials, even White-- (Sees David's face) What's wrong, little one?

David: It's Steven. He got sucked into my old world and he's in deep trouble. I need your help in rescuing him.

Blue Diamond: Your "old world," you mean the world where Gems took over Earth?

David: (Nods) There's no telling what kind of danger he's in. If he gets captured by Gems there, they'll most likely kill him! We need to go now!

Blue Diamond: I'm not the Diamond you want for that.

David: What!? This is your beloved PINK we're talking abou--

Blue Diamond: From what I've been told about your world, it is extremely dangerous. For a job like this, you'll need a harder Diamond than me. You need Yellow. Hop onto my hand, I'll take you to her.

-Yellow Diamond's Chambers-

Yellow Diamond: So let me get this straight. Your Peridot developed a faulty teleporter, and now Steven is in a world I rule, where he'll be shattered if he's caught?

David: Exactly. I need your help to go rescue him!

Blue Diamond: You won't be able to take your ship to this new world, not to mention I would guess you won't be able to use the teleporter Peridot made at your current size.

Yellow Diamond: I understand.

Yellow begins to glow, and then shrinks. Soon, she was David's size, and her gem took up her entire torso.

Yellow Diamond: How do you get around at this size, it would take forever to get anywhere!

David: I'm used to it. Come on, let's go!

Blue Diamond: Take care, Yellow. You too, David.

David: We'll bring Steven back. I swear it on my life.

-Steven's House-

Yellow Diamond and David warp into the Galaxy Warp room. David dashes ahead down the stairs through Steven's room while Yellow takes a more leisurely pace. Pearl was waiting for him in the living room on the main level.

Pearl: Where in STAR'S name did you go!? We were worried sick! It's bad enough Steven's missing, we can't--

Yellow Diamond walks down the stairs.

Pearl: Oh... I see. Why didn't you tell us you were getting help?

Yellow Diamond: So this is Steven's base of operations, where Pink hid from us all those centuries. I will say, it's... Cozy.

David: Where's the others?

Pearl: We sent them all over looking for you! Ugh, I'll try to call them back. (Pulls out her phone)

15 minutes later...

Amethyst: Woah, Yellow, is that you!? This is a good look for you.

Yellow Diamond: (Stern voice) Be quiet, Amethyst. I'm only doing this for Steven.

Peridot walks in, the prototype PPTD in her hand.

Yellow Diamond: Peridot, you better hope Steven is unharmed. This is all your fault.

Peridot: ...I understand.

David: So this is everyone? Me, Yellow, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Peridot?

Yellow Diamond: I was hoping we would have an army.

David: That won't be advisable. We need to be undercover about this. This isn't like one of your old colonies, Yellow.

Peridot: What's it going to be like?

David: Think of the most horrifying type of ruling establishment you can imagine, then multiply it by a hundred. The Yellow Diamond of my world is so tyrannical, it would make our Yellow, even at her worst, look like a pacifist. And her court is made up of the most sadistic and ruthless warriors the Gem race has ever seen. This isn't going to be easy. We'll need to stay out of sight. Any wrong move and we're all done for.

Connie barges in.

Connie: I'm coming with you!

Yellow Diamond: Another human on our team, great. Why don't we bring Steven's "dad" along while we're at it?

David: We're both Pearl's students, Yellow. We know how to defend ourselves against Gems. Connie is a perfect addition to our party.

Pearl: Contrary to what you know about humans, Connie and David are some of the most resilient human warriors I've ever seen.

Amethyst: Yeah, Yellow D! They're tougher than they look!

Yellow Diamond: Fine. But don't expect me to keep saving you if you get into trouble.

Connie: Wait, is Yellow Diamond coming with us? Wouldn't she stick out like a sore thumb?

Yellow Diamond: What more do you expect me to do, human!? I'm already a fraction of my normal size!

David: Well, what did Pink Diamond do to blend in better?

Yellow Diamond: You're not going to make me do that.

Pearl: David has a very good point, Yellow Diamond. If you could shapeshift into another Gem, it would definitely be good for our stealth profile.

Yellow Diamond: What other kind of Gem could I possibly be? I am a Diamond, that is how I was made. Pink may have been able to pass off as a Rose Quartz, but I'm nothing like Pink! If I'm not a Diamond, then who am I?

Connie: A Topaz.

Yellow Diamond: Excuse me?

Connie: A Topaz! You're so much like the Topaz we met a few years ago! You're tough, stoic, and you still care for others!

Yellow Diamond: Ugh, fine, I'll try.

Yellow begins to glow again, and her shape changed. When she stopped glowing, she was a bulky Gem wearing a yellow-brown trenchcoat over a skintight athletic suit. Her added bulk allowed the mass of her gem to be hidden. A crown sat atop her head.

Yellow Diamond: Call me Imperial Topaz.

Everyone applauds.

Amethyst: Not bad for your first real shape-shift!

David: You look amazing!

Imperial Topaz: ...Thank you.

Garnet: Everyone, gather round. (Everyone falls in) This will be our biggest mission since the Gem War. David's Earth is fraught with danger at every turn. Every single Gem will be an enemy to be avoided, or if there is no other option, fought. The best-case scenario will be Steven hiding safely in the Temple where he warped in, though he may have been captured, in which case, it will take a great amount of effort to rescue him. I fear the latter may be the case.

David: Not every Gem will be an enemy. If we can find Rose Quartz and her companions, she will be a force on our side. I highly suggest we find her if Steven has been caught by Gems.

Garnet: A very good suggestion, David.

Pearl: David, this is your world we're going to. We will need your guidance to get around.

David: First and foremost, stealth. Everything we do MUST be covert. Me and Connie will be especially vulnerable, since we can't disguise ourselves by shape-shifting and are a slave species in that dimension. Connie? Are you absolutely certain you want to come along with us on this mission? Dying will be a definite possibility.

Connie: Of course I'm coming! I'm his friend!

Pearl: Very well. Is everyone ready?

Everyone nods.

David: If all goes well, Steven will be waiting for us and we'll be back in this temple in minutes.

Garnet: Let's do this. Peridot? Your transporter.

Peridot hands Garnet the PPTD. After instructions on its usage from her, she adjusts the disc and holds it out in front of her.

Garnet: Everyone, huddle!

The Crystal Gems gathered in a tight circle around the PPTD.

Garnet: Three, two, ONE! (She firmly presses the diamond button)

A huge flash and energy bubble, and the team of the century was off. The adventure had begun.

END CHAPTER.


	4. Welcome to My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. David, Garnet, Peridot, Yellow Diamond, (As Imperial Topaz) Amethyst, Connie and Pearl arrive in Beach City in David's Universe. The group has their first horrifying glimpse into the dead world their friend came from. Will they find Steven safe and sound, or has he been captured?

CHAPTER FOUR: Welcome to My World

With a bang, the Crystal Gems cross-warp onto the beach. Right away the Gems and David are confronted with a sight they never thought they’d ever have to see.

Amethyst: Wow... The Temple’s totally wrecked in this dimension...

David wastes no time and approaches the ruined structure. With no staircase leading up to it, David has to rock-climb up to the entrance. Pearl follows his lead, with Amethyst, Connie and Garnet climbing up soon after. Imperial Topaz and Peridot stay below, with the latter watching anxiously at the black horizon. Everything is silent except for the waves crashing against the beach behind them.

Imperial Topaz: (Whispering to herself while gazing at the Temple’s blasted exterior) Did I do this?

David and the others clamber into the temple entrance. Portions of the cavern were collapsed, the warp pad in the back was completely shattered, and the Temple Gate had a thick crack straight down its middle. Pearl attempts to open the door to her room. The magic gateway gives no response.

Pearl: The Crystal Heart is dead... The Temple no longer has its magic.

David: There’s no sign of Steven. Maybe we should check the ruins of Beach City. He might be hiding there.

Pearl: This is the most logical hiding spot, but I suppose we should check there if he’s not here.

The Gems jump gracefully off the edge of the Temple back onto the beach below, while David and Connie carefully climb back down.

Imperial Topaz: Well?

Pearl: He’s not there. We should look around what’s left of Beach City for him.

-Beach City, David’s Universe-

Everything is dead. Nothing is left of the human settlement, with a carpet of ash replacing it. Weathered remains of human bones periodically dot the landscape. Such a sight makes the party, minus Imperial Topaz, very uneasy.

Connie: D-did anyone make it out of here before they--

David: Except for Rose, Pearl, and Garnet, no one survived the attack.

Amethyst suddenly screams.

Everyone: Amethyst!

Amethyst was staring, wide-eyed, at pieces of a purple Gem lying on the ground.

Amethyst: Holy shit, man! That’s me! That’s MY Gem! I freaking DIED here!!

Pearl: Please keep quiet! We don’t know if anyone’s around here!

A pebble clatters in the distance.

David: Oh, SHIT. (Draws his sword)

Garnet feels strange. It’s as if her timeline had just merged into someone else’s. As if she was predicting her own future while also not predicting her future. She looks off in the direction the sound came from. A faint shadow rises above the ash. An unmistakable cubic head pops out of the ground.

Garnet: No way... (She walks towards the figure)

Amethyst: Garnet, are you crazy!? Don’t walk up to her, you’ll get yourself shattered!

Garnet ignores her. Leaving a group of troubled Gems behind her, she continues her approach. But before she can reach her, the figure dashes away, quickly getting out of sight. Garnet then gives up on following her. She walks back to the other Gems.

David: Garnet, what was that just now? And why didn’t she attack us?

Garnet: …………………………..

David: Well, if the Gem didn’t attack, then she’s certainly going to get reinforcements. Our cover’s blown. We should warp somewhere else, and fast.

Connie: (Panic in her voice) Oh my gosh… Guys, over here!

Everyone gathers around Connie, and they quickly see what upset her. On the ground at her feet is a busted PPTD, completely destroyed from a brute-force weapon. Splattered on the broken teleporter are droplets of relatively fresh blood.

David: (Horrified) Oh no, they got him!

Pearl: But not without a fight. Look at the ground in this area. The ash on the ground is heavily disturbed.

David: You think that matters? That’ll just make them execute him quicker!

Imperial Topaz: Do you have any idea where they may have taken him?

David: One possibility is the place they kept me. The Diamond Outpost Base, they call it. Yellow Diamond's home away from Homeworld. (He feels sick, thinking of how he was treated there, and how they must be treating Steven in a similar fashion)

Imperial Topaz: Then we’ll storm the base and get him back!

David: Do you have a death wish, Yellow!? The whole place is crawling with guards, and how exactly do you think you’d fare in a fight against YOURSELF!? I think it’s time to go get Rose. She knows that place like the back of her hand.

Imperial Topaz: I don’t appreciate your attitude, but you make a good point. Where is Rose in this world?

David: In a forest southwest of the Diamond Outpost. Garnet, give me the PPTD, I’ll warp us all straight there.

Garnet hands David the teleporter, and he begins to adjust it, copying what Garnet had done to get them here.

David: Alright, I think I have this thing down. Everyone form up.

Once again, the Crystal Gems gather around the PPTD, and David thinks hard of Rose’s cave. He floods his mind with memories of the forest. His first night in the cave after Rose nursed him back to health. His training with Pearl. All the times he had with the Crystal Gems of the Dark World.

David: (Whispering to himself) I’m coming home, Rose. Here I come.

FLASH!

END CHAPTER


	5. Old Home, New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally reunites with his savior Rose Quartz, as the Crystal Gems of two different universes collide.

CHAPTER FIVE: Old Home, New Tricks

FLASH!

Connie: Umm… Where are we?

David had landed the group in a forest clearing. To the others it looked like David had teleported them to the wrong location, since David had told them Rose lived in a cave. David, on the other hand, could recognize this place easily. He just needed to confirm his suspicions. He walked over to a tree at the edge of the space. Upon closer inspection, he found that the tree had been gouged many times by a blade.

David: Yep. Thought so.

Amethyst: Kid, I think you messed up. This definitely isn’t Rose’s place.

David: (Rejoins the group) I know exactly where we are. This is the clearing Pearl trained me to fight in. I guess I was thinking about Pearl when I started up the PPTD. Sorry. We’re not too far from Rose’s cave anyhow. We can walk there from here.

Amethyst: Well, close enough, I guess. Not bad for your first try. Let’s get going then.

The group left the clearing, with David leading the way. The forest became very thick, with no discernible trail anywhere.

Pearl: David, do you know where we’re going? This place looks… Confusing.

David: (Says nothing, and points to a series of cuts in the trees near them)

Amethyst: So you cut some holes in the trees here, how does that help us?

David: To an untrained eye, these cuts could be anything. But to me, Rose, and the Pearl and Garnet from this world, they’re basically arrows pointing home. In other words, these are trail blazes, made to look as generic as possible so the enemy can’t follow them to our base. With these, I know exactly where I’m going.

Imperial Topaz: How very clever. You humans have ingenuity, I’ll give you that.

About fifteen minutes later, the forest cleared out. To the left of them is David’s old apple tree, which David notices is overbearing with fruit, symbolic of the fact that he has been away from this place for some time. He suddenly holds his hand up in a gesture for “stop.” Everyone complies.

Imperial Topaz: Why are we stopping?

David: (Points at the edge of the cliff they were close to) I just want to make sure no one steps off the ledge. We can’t have anybody making the same blunder I did last year. Also, Imperial Topaz?

Imperial Topaz: Yes?

David: It is of utmost importance to your own safety that you play the part of a Topaz perfectly. My world’s Rose Quartz holds a huge grudge against the Diamonds. If she figures out your true identity, she will most likely try to poof or even shatter you. In fact, Garnet will be particularly dangerous, since she may be able to future-vision her way through your disguise.

Garnet: Actually, we won’t have to worry about that. I’m not usually that in-depth.

They carefully traverse the edge of the small canyon and finally, they come across the cave.

David: Hold up. Something’s not right.

Imperial Topaz: What is it NOW, David?

David, Well, for starters, Rose’s Garnet should have seen us coming. The whole team SHOULD be waiting for us right here. (His face gets painted with dread) Are we too late? Have the Gems been captured? Shattered? (He rushes into the cave)

The interior of the cave is pitch-black. He takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. The cave is empty.

David: No…

He runs to the rear of the cave where his quarters used to be. His bedding is gone, but the table and food cabinet are still there, untouched. The other Gems join David here, with Pearl lighting the room with her gem.

Amethyst: Whoa, THIS is where you lived? Can’t say I’m a fan. (Pearl glares at her)

Imperial Topaz: Hmph. They’re not here.

David: It can’t be… They can’t be gone… T-they just can’t… (He starts crying)

Amethyst: Whoa there, little guy! I’m sure they’re fine! (Looks at Garnet) Right?

Garnet: (Grabs David’s shoulder reassuringly as he sniffles) David, you may want to check the cabinet.

David: (Forcefully shoves her hand off his shoulder) Is your future vision busted or something!? They can’t POSSIBLY be in there!

Pearl opens the cabinet anyway. She reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. She begins to look it over.

Pearl: What is this? I can’t make heads or tails of what’s written here.

David: Wait, what!? Show me, Pearl.

Pearl hands David the paper. Scrawled on it is a complex set of lines and slashes laid out like text. David’s face begins to glow with relief.

David: Our secret code…

Amethyst: Well? What does it say?

David: Give me a minute, I’m a little rusty.

\--/’_ +_- \|// ==-- “’’=__/|`\\\ ///+__ -------- \\\\\””’ ||||””

+=_/

“We’re safe, David. Look for us 10 miles north of here.

-Rose”

David: We need to go north. They’ve moved.

\------------------------------------------------------

With another flash of light, David and the Crystal Gems warp into the woods 10 miles north of where they had came from.

Amethyst: You’re pretty good with that thing, David!

David: (Grinning smugly) One of many talents I provide this team. (Imperial Topaz scoffs)

Connie: Uh, guys? Look over there.

\------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR’S NOTE: From this point onward, there are going to be 2 sets of some characters, due to the fact that there are now two Crystal Gem teams from parallel universes meeting. To avoid confusion between these characters, there will be a letter after the character’s name denoting which variant of the character is speaking or being described. Characters with an S after their name come from Steven’s Universe, and characters from David’s Universe have a D appended onto their name. For instance, Pearl from David’s Universe is called Pearl D. Let’s continue with the story.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rose, Garnet D, and Pearl D are standing in a clearing. Rose had been picking strawberries for no reason other than she knew David loved the fruit, still hoping that her companion was alive somewhere. She has her sword strapped to her back, in case the Homeworld Gems come close to finding them again. Garnet had just returned from a scouting mission and had news that further stoked the flame of her hope.

Rose: S-so David’s… Alive?

Garnet nods.

Pearl D: Garnet, why are you trying to lift Rose’s spirits unnecessarily? There’s no way a human could have survived that fall, if the impact didn’t kill David, he would certainly have drowned in the river.

Garnet says nothing, and instead points to the distance.

A silhouette looms on the horizon. Hazy at first, it begins to take shape as it grew closer.

Rose, wide-eyed, drops her berry basket, her hand going to her mouth. She begins to sprint towards the shadow, as tears fall from her eyes. Pearl D reaches her hand out to try to stop her, but quickly gives up, standing stock-still as she felt the rip on her form’s chest, her symbol of her bond with that one human, with her finger. Even the normally downtrodden Garnet D cracks a smile.

The shadow also now begins to run. Its shape further defined itself until it was David, through and through. David feels like screaming Rose’s name at the top of his lungs, but simply can’t, he is far too overjoyed.

Rose Quartz and David Heatherson collide with considerable force, the former picking the latter up in her arms and she spins the young human around through the air, both laughing wholeheartedly.

Rose: DAVID!! (She sets him down and looks him over) Oh my stars, you’ve GROWN!!

Pearl D approaches them.

Pearl D: You, my friend, are nothing short of miraculous. How in the world did you survive falling into the river?

David: It’s a REALLY long story. There’s some people I’d like you to meet. Don’t be alarmed, but they may look a LITTLE bit familiar to you. (Motions to the forest behind him) Guys? You can come out now!

Out from the woods come David’s new friends; Pearl S, Garnet S, Amethyst, Connie, Peridot, and Imperial Topaz. Rose’s eyes widen with shock, while Pearl D seems out of breath, staring, agog, at her near-exact duplicate in Pearl S.

Pearl D: What kind of trickery is this!? WHY is there another me!? What’s Amethyst doing here, since she was shattered two years ago, why’s there another Garn--

Rose: Pearl, calm down. I’m sure David has a lovely explanation for this.

David: We may want to go indoors and sit down.

\---------------------------------------

The group sits in a circle inside of a dirt dugout in the forest, thankfully big enough for all of them. The two Garnets sit next to each other, silently comparing each other’s timelines. Imperial Topaz keeps her distance from Rose. Both Pearls look at each other. Pearl D seems impressed with Pearl S’s jacket, while Pearl S can’t stop looking at the tear on her parallel self’s shirt.

Rose: So you were knocked unconscious in the river, and woke up… In an alternate dimension where the Gem Calamity never happened…

Pearl S: It’s a little much to take in, we know.

Rose: I understand perfectly! Thank you for taking such good care of David, he’s gotten so big now I barely recognize him! (Giggles) I’ll take him from here.

The room instantly goes silent.

Pearl S: E-excuse me?

Rose: That’s why you came here, right? You wanted to return David to me?

David goes pale. He had feared this would happen.

Pearl S: T-that’s not why we came here at all! We need your help rescuing--

Rose: What?

Rose’s mood darkens, causing David to become tense with fright. His old world was about to go to war with his new one. If he didn’t do something fast, everything they’d planned would go up in smoke.

David: R-Rose… Please don’t do this…

Rose: Stay out of this, David!

Pearl S: David has lived with us for the past YEAR and he’s happy with US! Now please listen, we need--

Rose: Hmph, I never thought I’d have this happen. (She draws her sword, a crazed glint in her eyes) YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY DAVID FROM ME!!

Rose lunges at Pearl S, who draws her spear and prepares to fight the parallel version of her former love interest. But before Rose’s blade could hit Pearl S, it hit something else. A dark-pink greatsword stands between Rose and her target, connected in turn to David, who wears a determined grimace on his face.

Rose: David!?

David: You need to stop this RIGHT NOW, Rose! We’re here because someone important to us is in GRAVE danger!

Rose’s face swims with betrayal and sadness, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. Pearl D stands dumbstruck in the background. Garnet D looks shaken. This isn’t what she had predicted at all.

Rose: D-David… W-why?

Seeing the person who had shown nothing but love to him break down like this shatters David’s heart, and tears begin to flow down his own face. But he needs to stay firm. He can’t let Rose take over his life again.

David: R-Rose… It’s fine. There’s nothing left for me in this dimension. My mom’s dead, there’s Gems everywhere trying to kill me, and how long do you plan on being able to find food and clothes for me? I have a life in my new world, Rose. A happy one! I don’t have to be afraid of being killed there. There’s no one to fear, no one to fight! Even the Diamonds are friendly there! So please, Rose… Just let me go.

Rose is overcome with shock.

Rose: (A hauntingly empty look in her eyes) Y-you don’t want to live with me… Anymore…?

David tries to reach out to Rose to reassure her.

David: Rose, it’s not like that. It’s just much safer in--

Rose’s arm flies out and smacks David clear across the room, and he collides with the wall and falls to the ground.

Pearls S and D: ROSE, NO!!!!!!

Amethyst: Alright, that’s it!! (Summons her whip)

Pearl S: Amethyst, stop!

Rose: If you think you’re tough enough to survive without me, David, then FIGHT ME. Prove to me you can defend yourself!

David struggles to his feet, and realizing his life may well unthinkably be in danger here, he draws his sword against the person who had once saved his life.

David: R-Rose… I’m not going to fight you!

Rose ignores him and lunges. David guards and soon the two of them were fighting, with two horrified groups of Crystal Gems in tow.

David: (While clashing swords with her) Rose, stop!!

The two lock in a cross, sparks flying off the two swords. No one is able to stop them. Things had completely fallen apart.

Rose’s force is too strong. David is fighting a Diamond on his own, and the odds are hopelessly stacked in Rose’s favor. So he gives up. He jumps backward out of the lock, and chucks his sword off to his side. David stretches out his arms, putting himself in a star shape of surrender, his face stony with grim determination.

David: Fine then! If that’s how you want it to be, then KILL ME. Kill me, Rose! Because I’d rather DIE than hurt you! So if you insist on fighting me, then finish the freaking job! I’m WAITING!!

Everyone: David!?

Rose comes to a screeching halt, as she realizes that she too could never bring herself to hurt David. David had effectively locked the fight into a stalemate. Now he just needed to bring her over to his side. Hoping to channel his inner Steven, David begins to talk.

David: Rose… Come live with us.

Amethyst, Imperial Topaz, Peridot, and Pearl S: WHAT!?!?

David:(Looks at the group) Guys, relax. (Turns back to Rose) Come live with us, Rose. We don’t have to live here anymore. We can go somewhere where we’ll be safe forever. So let’s leave this dead world behind and start over. (Reaches his hand out for Rose’s) What do you say?

Rose: Live… With you…?

David: There’s nothing we can do about this Earth anymore. It’s gone. We simply have no probable capability of taking the Gems off of this planet. I know it sucks, but it’s the truth.

Pearl S: David, are you absolutely sure about this!?

David: (Ignores the question, and begins singing, this time to the tune of “Let Us Adore You”)

Come live with us in the beach house! There’s a room waiting for you. Come on…

Pearl S: (Gives in) Come on…

Amethyst: Come on…

David, Amethyst, and Pearl S: Just let us take care of you…

Rose is unsure of what to think. Could she live in another dimension? Should she give up her fight here? Is there really nothing she can do here anymore?

Pearl D: Whatever your decision, Rose, we’ll support it.

Rose: Garnet, w-would it work?

Garnet D: (Puts her hand on Rose’s shoulder) Rose, I think it’s time to move on. There’s no future for us in this world.

Rose: (The weight of years of stress lifting off of her) It’s settled. I accept your offer, David. I’ll come live with you.

David shakes Rose’s hand, wipes his brow with relief, and goes to pick up his dropped sword, then sheathes it.

David: Great! But, there’s one last thing we need to do in this world before we can go home.

Rose: And what’s that?

David: We need to rescue your son.

END CHAPTER


	6. Stealth Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems infiltrate the Diamond Base David was once imprisoned in to locate Steven. I had to change the story's rating to M because there's some blood and gore in this chapter.

CHAPTER SIX: Stealth Mission

After developing a plan to infiltrate the Diamond Outpost base with Rose, a portion of the combined team set out for the outpost. The team consisted of Amethyst, Rose, Pearls S and D, Garnet D, and David. They began to embark through the woods. It was a several hour hike to their destination.

Rose: So, what’s my son like?

Everyone from Steven's Universe starts saying compliments about Steven at once, then they abruptly stop when they realize they’re talking over each other.

Amethyst: (Looks at Pearl S) Uhh, you first.

Pearl S: Steven is the most compassionate young man I have ever known. He stops at nothing to ensure the happiness of everyone around him. He even managed to befriend the Diamonds.

Rose: The Diamonds, huh? Didn’t David say the Diamonds are friendly where you come from?

Pearl: (Trying not to give away Rose’s big secret) Yes. Steven brought the Diamonds to the side of reason. They stopped colonizing planets and they even healed the corrupted Gems. Everyone’s… Almost everyone’s getting along now, and it’s all thanks to Steven.

Pearl D: The corrupted Gems are healed in your timeline? That must be wonderful!

David: You guys are going to love it there. Gems and humans coexisting; it’s really a sight to behold. I-- (He pauses when he sees something in the woods)

A Quartz soldier looms in the distance. Her body is splattered with blood, as if she had recently murdered someone. David recognizes her, and he instantly is overcome with flashes of some of his darkest moments involving this Gem. His mood sours, and his irises shrink. He slowly draws his sword.

Pearl D: (Putting her hand on David’s shoulder, a concerned look on her face) David?

David: ……………………………. (Seething with rage)

David, without warning, charges the Quartz soldier, his face on fire with murderous intent.

Pearl D: David NO!!

The Quartz turns around to see 180 pounds of angry human racing for her position, and quickly draws her sword from her gem. The sight of the weapon that had mortally wounded him two years prior only further fuels David's hatred, and when he arrived at Evil Quartz, he immediately launched into a savage volley of attacks, his lightning-fast swings punctuated with practically bestial battle cries. The Quartz has no opportunity to attack; she can only defend herself from David.

Evil Quartz: Well, well, it's you! I really thought I got you, but look at you now! Came back for more, fleshie?

David: (His voice a very hoarse scream) SHUT UP!!!!! (His attacks reach a fever pitch)

Soon the Quartz's smugness dissolves into fear as she realizes that the human, in his adrenaline-torched fury, is fighting faster than she can keep up with. A couple blocked strikes later, David breaks through Evil Quartz's guard and slices through her stomach, but David doesn't stop. By the time Evil Quartz poofs, her form was in four pieces. Before her gem even hits the ground, David raises his sword, preparing to stab straight down into the Quartz's gem.

Pearl S: DAVID NO!! (Dashes over and tackles David to the ground)

David wrestles with Pearl S.

David: Let me go! She has to pay for what she did to me!!

Pearl S: Get a hold of yourself David!! You're a Crystal Gem, you don't shatter Gems!

David looks at Rose, whose face is murky with concern. That causes him to calm down from fear of her disapproval, the tension departing from his body. Pearl senses this and frees David from her lock.

David: Just... Bubble her before I change my mind. Send her some place far away. (His expression goes very dark) I don’t want to see her EVER again.

Amethyst: (Somewhat shaken; she had never seen this side of David before. No one had.) Man, when David loses his cool, he REALLY loses it...

Pearl D walks over and envelops Evil Quartz’s gem in a bubble, then taps the top of it to send it to a location only she knew. Rose walks over to David and puts her hand on his shoulder, and thinks of saying something but decides against it.

Garnet D: We should keep going.

Pearl D: Agreed. Now that David has blown our cover, we only have a short time before the other Gems at the base notice that one of their own is missing. We should make haste to the outpost at once.

\---------------------------------------

Three hours later…

-Yellow Diamond Outpost Base-

Rose: Here we are. Everyone stay quiet.

Everyone is very tense, especially David, who hadn’t seen this place since the day he almost died. He wonders if Steven is being kept in the same cage he himself was imprisoned in.

Rose: Everyone stay close. (They begin their approach)

The team walks towards the arena where Yellow Diamond’s soldiers trained. A curious metallic smell becomes tangible as they draw close.

They step onto the stone floor, and suddenly they see what is producing the smell. David’s hands fly to his mouth, and it takes everything in him not to scream.

A female human corpse lies on the ground in a pool of blood, both her arms severed and laying several feet from the main body. David’s horror soon melts into molten anger, and he curses quietly to himself.

David: This was HER work… You should have let me shatter her. All she ever does is torture humans…

Garnet D: David… As bad as this looks, it is not our way to shatter Gems. That would only make us as bad as them.

Pearl S: I just hope she died quickly… What would drive a Gem to do this to an innocent human?

Rose: It’s all Yellow Diamond. Her hatred has poisoned her entire court...

David: We shouldn’t stick around here much longer.

Rose: Correct. Everyone, split up and search the base for Steven. David, you take the human pens, both Pearls, look on their computers for records of him, Garnet, make sure no one wises up to our presence, and me and Amethyst will try to listen in on the soldiers to see if they have any intel. Let’s move out.

The team splits up and they go to their objectives one at a time.

-David-

David sneaks along the edge of the hallway leading down from the arena. The hallway is lined with sliding doors, all big enough to admit a Diamond, and each bearing a label in the Gem language. Each door has two control panels: one at David’s height, and one at Yellow Diamond's. David pulls out his phone and opens his handy translator app. He scans each door.

QUARTZ BARRACKS 1

WEAPON STORAGE

ORGANIC RESEARCH FACILITY 1

David shudders. He had heard about this room. The experiments the Gems performed on humans in this chamber would have made his time as a living practice dummy seem trivial. He keeps going.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps approaching his position. His heart pounding, he taps a Gem screen next to a door labeled CLEANING SUPPLY STORAGE and ducks inside. Closing the door behind him, he is plunged into total darkness. The footsteps pass by him.

A hand touches David’s shoulder. David tries to keep quiet, but partially fails, resulting in a terrified YIP escaping David’s mouth. A flash of light ignites behind him, and David turns around and is confronted with… Amethyst.

Amethyst: (Puts her finger to her lips) Shhh… It’s just me, buddy.

David breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

David: (Whispering) Any clues or tips?

Amethyst: There’s a Peridot guarding your room. Just barging in there would be suicide.

David: I could poof her, but since I can’t do bubbles, she’d just reform right away. Got any ideas?

Amethyst: I found an air vent in this room. It’s big enough for you to fit in. Maybe you could use it to sneak around?

David: Good idea. Where is it?

Amethyst points above her. A large grate is stuck to the wall. The two of them walk over to it. It’s too high for David to jump up to enter it.

David: Could you give me a boost, Amethyst?

Amethyst: Sure thing.

Amethyst shape-shifts into Purple Puma.

David: Whoa, that’s a look. I’ve never seen that out of you before.

Amethyst: Pretty impressive, huh? Here, come closer.

David walks up to her, and she gently lifts him off the ground up to the vent. Thankfully, the grate wasn’t screwed on. He unsheathes his sword and uses it as a lever to open the vent, and succeeds. He slithers into the opening.

Amethyst: You’re doing great, kid! I’ll meet up with you later.

David gives a human-style salute and crawls away. He takes his phone out of his pocket, which wasn’t easy in these cramped quarters, and turns on the flashlight at a dim setting, just bright enough to see by but not too bright as to alert people looking at the vent to his presence. He carefully crawls through the vent towards what he believed was his objective, hoping to himself that there were no booby traps laid in the tunnels.

CLANK!!

David’s heart stops for a second. “Oh no, booby trap!” He thinks, but nothing happened except for a light breeze initiating inside the vents. “Oh, it’s just the AC,” he thinks, relieved.

He continues on, looking down through each grate on the floor. One room had a pool of lava in it, which emitted enough heat that David could feel it on his face as he passed over the vent. Another room seemed to be another set of barracks. Finally, he finds the room he was looking for. The sight of his former prison fills his mind with memories of the horrible life he led here. He sees the Peridot standing in the room. He isn’t good at telling the differences between Gems of the same type all the time, but he swears that this is the same Peridot who imprisoned him before.

The heat of rage fills his heart again, and he desperately wants to rain sweet revenge on her, but he knows that even if he does manage to poof the Peridot, she would reform immediately and alert her higher-ups to their presence. So he remains inside the vent. Thankfully, he had a wide field of view from his vantage point, and he could see most of the cages and their interiors. The Peridot begins to speak to herself.

Peridot D: Ugh, that infernal Quartz and her weird obsession with killing her training humans! That’s the FIFTH one this month! At this rate, there won’t be any live humans left at this facility, and we can’t capture new ones fast enough! UGH, I better send another memo to Yellow Diamond about this.

David: (Whispering very quietly with a dismissive expression) Hmph, like YOU ever cared.

Ignoring the rest of Peridot D’s rant, he carefully scans the cages. All of them are empty except for one. It’s rather far away, so David has to squint to focus in on it. He can just barely make out the unfortunate person inside of it. Just like he was when he was a prisoner here, the man is covered in bloodied bandages from countless injuries on the training field. However, the human is obviously too large to be Steven, and it doesn’t look like Peridot is going to say anything useful, so he decides his mission is accomplished. But thoughts of the imprisoned man swim through his head.

David: (Thinking to himself) There’s gotta be something I can do… He’s just like I was when I was here, poor guy…

He desperately thinks of any possible way he could save him. Once again, poofing the Peridot would only doom their mission, (If only I could bubble Gems, he wishes to himself) and there’s no other way around the Peridot, unless she miraculously up and leaves the room for a while, which doesn’t seem likely anytime soon. That, and the only way he can open the cage is if he had the Peridot’s limb enhancer, which would of course also involve poofing her.

David: (To himself) Dammit… (Reluctantly turns around and crawls back to the cleaning closet)  
  


-Pearls-

To start things off, both Pearls shape-shift into Homeworld uniforms. Before they depart the arena for their objective, they begin to worry.

Pearl S: We sent David off alone… Do you think he’s going to be okay on his own?

Pearl D: He’ll be fine.

Pearl S: Do you believe that?

Pearl D: I trust him. Not just anyone can beat me in single combat.

Pearl S: I guess you’re right. He is quite capable for a human. He reminds me so much of Connie.

Pearl D: You mean the human you came here with?

Pearl S: (Nods) I was shocked when I saw how skilled she became with a sword. She challenged everything I knew about humans. They’re not just weak organics with no way of defending themselves. They can fight, and fight well. Given the proper training of course.

Pearl D: We should begin our mission.

Pearl S: Agreed.

With their disguises ready, the two Pearls embark for the Diamond Outpost Base’s computer room. Unlike David, who had no luxury of a disguise, the Pearls are able to stroll confidently down the hall. As long as they act like they’re on official business, no Gem would suspect a thing. Except, perhaps, for Yellow Diamond herself.

Reading the labels on the wall, they passed the closet David had just hidden in, and a pair of Quartz guards came down the corridor. The guards paid the Pearls no mind, and walked right past them. Pearl S swears she heard something inside of the closet, a barely audible yelp. Deciding to focus on the mission at hand, the Pearls continue.

Keeping quiet, they finally come across a room labeled CENTRAL COMPUTER BANK and try to enter. Unfortunately, the door requires high-level clearance to open.

Pearl D: Step aside, I’ve got this.

Pearl D begins pressing a wide variety of buttons on the screen, moving too fast for Pearl S to keep up. Then, by invoking some sort of supreme override she had once seen a Peridot technician use, the door opened.

Pearl S: Impressive.

Pearl D: This entry has been logged. We only have a little time. Come on!

Inside the room is a large Gem computer terminal, housing the controls for the entire sector surrounding the Outpost Base. Wasting no time, Pearl D opens a screen and begins typing. She initiates a system-wide search for any log entry bearing the key-words “Gem Hybrid,” “Steven,” and/or “Abomination.”

Pearl S: Steven is most certainly NOT an abomination!

Pearl D: It’s a word any Homeworld Gem would use to describe Steven in this world. Now let me do my work.

She starts scrolling through results.

Pearl D: Oh my stars!

Pearl S: What is it?

Pearl D points to one of the results.

ORGANIC EXPERIMENT 456734

ATTEMPTS TO CREATE A GEM HYBRID

She taps on the result. A plethora of images appear on their own screens. Images too horrifying to imagine. Gems and Gem shards forcibly shoved into fleshed bodies. An image of a human that had literally imploded when a Gem reformed inside of his body. Machines that attempt to fuse a human with a Gem. A human inside the machine is in visible agony.

Pearl S: W-who would even think of something like this!?

Pearl D: (Still visibly horrified) I can only hope Steven’s creation wasn’t this… Terrible. W-we should focus on the task at hand.

She closes the windows and resumes scrolling.

-Amethyst-

“Where do I even start?” Amethyst wonders to herself. “I’ve never been here before. Oh well. I’ll just open a random door and start from there.”

David is standing behind her, still formulating a plan of infiltration in his head. He also can’t stop staring at the mangled corpse lying on the floor nearby. The two Pearls are chatting about their plan in the background. Rose and Garnet had already left.

Amethyst: (Shape-shifts herself into a normal-sized Amethyst) Charge! (She runs to the arena door)

She finds herself in the corridor. She hangs a right and marches down the way. She couldn’t read Gem glyphs, so she just has to rely on luck and the fact that Homeworld Gems tend to not take Earth Amethysts seriously. She opens the first door she sees.

And runs straight into a barrack full of Quartz soldiers.

Amethyst: Uhh, whoops! Wrong room! (She sheepishly closes the door and moves on)

Quartz Soldier: Amethysts, right? (The other soldiers laugh)

Amethyst runs straight down the hall and throws open another door.

Peridot D: What in stars name do you think you’re doing!?

The room she just opened smells like blood and dirty humans. “I think I just found David’s room…” She remarks in her head.

Amethyst: Sorry, wrong door!

Peridot D: Read the signs, idiot. Provided you even CAN. (Snickers) Earth Amethysts are a total joke.

Amethyst restrains herself from making a witty comeback and closes the door, then runs back down the hall she came from and tries another one.

The inside of the room is dark. She carefully walks in and shuts the door behind her. She can’t see, but the room seems to be unoccupied.

Amethyst: Maybe I could hear some Gems passing by in here. Seems like a good enough hiding place.

Amethyst turns on her gem-light and looks around. She’s in a broom closet, or whatever Homeworld Gems call it, and a big vent is on the wall above her. She hears footsteps approaching and extinguishes her light and shrinks into the back of the closet.

David barges in and closes the door behind him. Amethyst approaches him and tries to get his attention by touching his shoulder. Wrong move. David goes rock-stiff and lets out a funny high-pitched cry. Amethyst immediately reverts to her normal size so David would recognize her.

Amethyst: Shhh… It’s just me, buddy. (She feels David relax)

David: Any clues or tips?

Amethyst: There’s a Peridot guarding your room. Just barging in there would be suicide.

David: I could poof her, but since I can’t do bubbles, she’d just reform right away. Got any ideas?

Amethyst: I found an air vent in this room. It’s big enough for you to fit in. Maybe you could use it to sneak around?

David: Good idea. Where is it?

Amethyst points her gem-light at the vent above her.

David: Could you give me a boost, Amethyst?

Amethyst: Sure thing.

She shape-shifts into her old Purple Puma form. She used to use this form for fun. It feels different using it for serious business like this.

David: Whoa, that’s a look. I’ve never seen that out of you before.

Amethyst: Pretty impressive, huh? Here, come closer.

David comes within grabbing distance, and she lifts the human off the ground. “Man,” She thinks to herself, “All those steroids I fed him really worked on him. Kid’s gotta be weighing 200 pounds of just muscle.”

She sees David take out his sword and use it to pry open the vent. Then she pushes him upward into the opening.

Amethyst: You’re doing great, kid! I’ll meet up with you later.

David gives a funny gesture back at her; it takes her a few seconds to recognize that he was giving her the human equivalent of a salute. She’d never been saluted to before. It felt nice. David disappears down the vent, and Amethyst is alone again. She begins to listen out into the hall for passerby to talk. For a few minutes, nobody comes by.

And then, jackpot. A high-ranking official passes her door, talking on a communicator. Judging by the sound of her voice, she must be an Emerald.

Emerald: With the Stone Tower those lousy organics just finished building for us, we’ll be able to strike fear into the hearts of any who dare oppose us! State-of-the-art torture chambers for both organics AND Gems, and a beautiful execution ground at its summit! The view from up there is to DIE for, I say, though I’d feel bad for the people being shattered there… IF I CARED!! (She bursts out laughing) Oh yeah, and that… (She passes out of audible range)

Amethyst: Stone Tower… If Steven’s not here, he must be there. I should tell the others.

Just then, David came back through the vent, the muted clanking of his movements alerting her to his approach. She goes over to the vent and makes herself into Purple Puma again, and she helps the man down to the floor.

Amethyst: Find anything up there?

David: There’s one human being kept in the cages, and it ain’t Steven. They must have put him somewhere else.

The closet door opens.

David and Amethyst, like deer in the headlights, are frozen, wide-eyed, in place. The Quartz who found them is wide-eyed too. An awkward moment passes, then the guard’s face scrunches up with suspicion.

Quartz: What are you doing with that human?

Amethyst grabs the Quartz by her legs and drags her into the closet. David draws his sword, and before the Quartz could cry out, he beheads her, causing her to poof instantaneously. Amethyst bubbles the Gem and high-fives David.

David: Crystal Gems, 1…

Amethyst: Homeworld Gems, 0! Oh shoot! We better get moving before they notice she’s missing!

David: But we haven’t found Steven yet!

Amethyst: I think I know where they put him. Let’s go to the rendezvous point.

David: (Nods)

Miraculously, the two of them avoid any further Gem confrontation on their way out, and they begin to wait for the other Gems in the bushes at the edge of the training arena.

-Pearls-

Pearl S: Have you found anything yet?

Pearl D: Please be patient. Why do you have to be so annoying?

Pearl S: Excuse me; I’m YOU!

Pearl D: Ugh, touché. Just please be quiet…. Wait a minute, what’s this?

Pearl D opens another file. Blueprints for a large tower structure fill the room.

STONE TOWER PLANS-  TO BE CONSTRUCTED WITH ENSLAVED NATIVE ASSISTANCE  (COMPLETED- NATIVE WORKERS HAVE BEEN DECOMMISSIONED)

Pearl S shudders to think of what the report meant when it said the human slaves had been “decommissioned.” 

The blueprints give location details for the structure.  It’s out on the shore, seemingly where Empire City once stood in this dimension.

P earl S: Look here. According to the plans, this place seems to be some sort of… Prison. Designed to keep both Gems and humans locked away.

Pearl D:  (With a grim face) It’ll do more than just lock them away. (Points to the torture chamber plans) I have never seen such comprehensive torture devices. This forsaken structure is a sadist’s dream come true!

Pearl S: (The horror dawning on her) W-what if… Steven’s there…?

Pearl D: (Sighs) I think that’s all the intel we’ll get out of this thing.  (She hologram captures all the plans with her pearl) We should cover our tracks and make haste for the exit.

\------------------------------------

-Outside the Base-

Rose: Great job everyone. We went in, and got out undetected. (David and Amethyst look nervously at  each other ) Now, what have we learned? You go first, David.

David: (Inhales and exhales) Steven wasn’t in the human pens. That’s the long and short of it.

Rose: Very well. Pearls, you next.

Pearl D: We found plans for a  prison and torture facility in the ruins of Empire City. It’s… Not a pleasant place. It’s already completed.

Amethyst: I heard the same thing from an Emerald passing by my hiding spot.

Rose: And if our mark is not present at this base, then that could mean that he is being kept there, at this new facility.

Garnet seems like she’s sensed something, and prepares to speak.

David: It’s the only lead we have. We--

An alarm sounds at the base.

David: Oh, shit! I think they found the Quartz me and Amethyst bubbled!

Pearl S: You two did WHAT!?

David: We didn’t have a choice! She found us inside of our closet!

Amethyst: Guys, we should LEG IT!!

Pearl S: For once in my life, I agree with you!

The Crystal Gems head for the hills. Literally, as there is a considerable upward slope leading to Rose’s dugout.

END CHAPTER


	7. Nightfall and Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the mission to the Diamond Outpost Base, the Crystal Gems now know where Steven is imprisoned. David makes a shocking discovery in the forest, and soon, a plan to rescue Steven from the terrifying Stone Tower blooms.
> 
> Just a warning here, the nightmare scene in this chapter is the most graphic I've ever written for this series. Hopefully you can enjoy it in all its bloody glory, but if you're squeamish or are offended by violent content, skip the dream portion of the chapter, which I will mark with a dash border following David falling asleep and waking up.

CHAPTER SEVEN: Nightfall and Sunrise

The infiltration team continues its journey back to base. It had gotten dark an hour before, and the Moon had risen not too long ago. At night the forest had a calm demeanor, and nocturnal animals moved through the brush around them.

Rose: ...This reminds me of the night I met you, David.

David: Really? So what happened while I was out? Last thing I remember is blacking out after you healed me.

Rose: You were so badly hurt, and I remember running at top speed for the cave through these very woods with your inactive body in my arms, hoping with all my gem that I hadn’t been too late in saving you...

Pearl S: That Quartz David attacked on the way to the base earlier, was she…?

David: The one who “killed” me? Yes. (His expression darkens) I was her first victim. Certainly not her last, from what we’ve seen at the base today… (He becomes lost in thoughts of all his fellow humans who were prey in Evil Quartz’s sick game)

Pearl D: (Approaches David) She’s not going to be hurting anyone else anytime soon. Not with my bubble around her gem.

David: (Shaking slightly with a mix of rage and sorrow) Good. (He notices something on the ground) Hold up, everyone stop.

David shines his flashlight on a metallic object on the ground. A handgun. David picks up the weapon with extreme care, and reads the writing engraved into the barrel.

TERRA MATER EST

Which David thinks translates from Latin to:

“FOR MOTHER EARTH”

Amethyst: Uhh, what’s that?

David: A Desert Eagle. Human firearm, and a doozy of a gun at that. Get hit in the gem with one of these, and you can kiss yourself goodbye, no matter how big and tough a Gem you are… What the hell is it doing here??

Pearl D: It must belong to a human from Hope Town…

David: Hope Town? I thought all the human settlements got destroyed?

Rose has an uneasy look on her face; this is something she wanted to keep secret from David.

Rose: …….There is a clandestine human village to the south of here. Humans who survived the Gem Calamity gathered there and started a community.

David: Wait, if I was so close to other humans the entire freaking YEAR I lived with you, why the hell didn’t you let me interact with them!? You have no clue how lonely I was--

Pearl D: The humans in Hope Town are terrible.

David: ...I’m sorry, what?

Rose: (Clearly having a hard time saying this) The humans of Hope Town were… Angered by their predicament. Their grudge on Gemkind leads them to shatter any Gem on sight. No matter what side they’re on…

Pearl D: We’ve even seen them wearing the shards of Gems they’ve shattered as jewelry. David, if we let you go to Hope Town we would have lost you to them. You would have become a savage, a shatterer. We knew you were incomplete without being around others of your kind, but we had no other option. We’re sorry.

David: (Sighs) I guess you’re right. Not all humans react to trauma the same way… Wait a minute… This is right where I attacked Evil Quartz!

Pearl D: Evil who?

David: It’s my nickname for the Gem who likes killing humans. Anyway, this is the spot I poofed her at!

Amethyst: And that means…?

David: I wasn’t the only one with my sights set on her. Whoever this gun belonged to was… Hunting her. Given what she does to us, I’m not surprised every human in this area wants her in pieces. So many people lost loved ones to that specific Gem, she must have a huge target painted on her gem in Hope Town and beyond!

Pearl S: If that’s the case, then why did the human drop his weapon and flee? He had us right here, he could have shattered all of us with a weapon like that.

David: Maybe he saw me fight Evil Quartz and decided we were the good guys?

Pearl D: Unlikely. Hope Town humans don’t discriminate between different Gems. We’re ALL the enemy to them. But it’s possible this human still had some semblance of a conscience. Or perhaps he fled back home to get the others and organize a hunting party. If he has seen us, then we’re compromised. We should leave this forest in the morning.

An hour later, the team reached the dugout. David was still chugging along but was in need of some rest.

Pearl D: Thank goodness nobody attacked the base while we were gone…

They enter the dugout. Imperial Topaz, Connie, Garnet S, and Peridot are inside. Peridot is tinkering with the PPTD, and Connie is already fast asleep, her sword in its scabbard lying next to her.

Imperial Topaz: Well, did you find him?

Rose: We did not. But we have a good idea of where he might be. We will depart in the morning.

David’s stomach audibly grumbles.

Peridot: (Jolts up from her work) What was that!? Did some wild animal make it into the base?

David: No, that was my stomach. I guess in all the excitement today, I didn’t realize my belly was empty. I haven’t eaten anything since this morning.

Rose: (Goes full mom-mode) Oh, you poor thing! I have some fruit in the box over there; have as much of it as you need!

David walks over to a cardboard box filled with an abundance of apples and strawberries.

David: Did you start hoarding my favorite fruits because you thought I was going to come back someday?

Rose: How’d you guess? Oh, I kept your bedding too. It’s over in the corner.

David picks an armful of apples and strawberries out of the box and ravenously tears into the fruit. Imperial Topaz sits near him, looking with mild disgust at his eating habits, though she understands that he was hungry and needed to eat.

David: (After swallowing a bite of an apple) Did Connie have anything to eat?

Imperial Topaz: Yes. She found the fruit and consumed some of it just before going into her recovery cycle.

David: (Confused)

Amethyst: She means “sleep,” David. (David nods)

David belts out a huge yawn, and finally realizes that he also needs to rest. He finds his old blankets in the corner, and notices that Connie was sleeping on bare dirt with no coverings of her own. He picks up a couple blankets and takes them over to the sleeping girl, and spread the covers over her. She shifts in her sleep and accepts the offering. David, satisfied, returns to his corner and curls up under his own blankets.

David: Good night, everyone. (Sleep quickly takes him)

\----------------------------

David awakens in a dark room, a barely lit path illuminating a trail of blood streaking off into the darkness. David’s heart begins to pound, and he gets up. Without knowing why, he follows the blood trail, and as he moved, the dim light in turn follows him.

A cacophony of human cries suddenly assaults David’s ears, and from cages on both sides of him, bloodied hands reach out desperately to him.

Help us, please!

Don’t let them hurt us!

Save us, David!

David is frightened, to say the least.

David: W-what can I do!? I’m just a human!

The pleas for help do not cease. David becomes overwhelmed and runs down the hall. The blood on the floor grows thicker until the entire ground is covered in it. As he enters a wide-open room, he slips on the blood and falls onto his belly, knocking the air out of his lungs. Then he sees his mother.

She, the source of all the blood in the room, is bleeding profusely from multiple gashes on her scorched body.

David’s Mom: Why didn’t you save me, David?

David: M-mom… I tried, I TRIED!! Please, believe me!

David’s Mom: You didn’t save me… I’m dead because of you.

David: N-NO!!

A giant foot steps on his mother, crushing her and splattering blood all over a wildly terrified David. He looks up and sees Yellow Diamond looming above him. His heart quits working entirely.

David: D-DON’T HURT ME, YELLOW!! (He finds that he has his sword, and draws it)

Yellow Diamond: Fight me, David! Prove to me you can defend yourself!!

Confusion mixes with David’s fear. Why was Yellow Diamond speaking Rose’s words to him? But he has no time to think about it, for Yellow began to charge an electrical attack. David dodges a lightning bolt and charges her despite his fear telling him to run.

David: (Chanting fearfully to himself) I’m doing it to survive, I’m doing it to survive… Oh shit!

Yellow sweeps her foot around and knocks David across the room. He tumbles sideways across the slick ground, and settles down on his back at the edge of the room. The caged humans around him scream his name, desperate for his help. But he can’t do anything. He is cornered, and a blood-soaked Yellow Diamond slowly approaches him, preparing to slaughter him like she had with so many other helpless humans. David is unable to stand, and he eyes his enemy with cold dread. “This is it then,” He thinks, not knowing this time that he’s in a nightmare, “I’m going to die here.”

Rose: URRAAAGGHHHH!!!

Rose Quartz flies in from above like a guardian angel without wings, her sword held firmly in her hand. She slices across Yellow Diamond’s face, and the giant Gem recoils in pain.

David: (His eyes aglow) Rose!!

Rose: (Holding Yellow at bay by producing a gigantic shield) It’s time to wake up, David!

The battlefield becomes whitewashed, and within moments, David awakens.

\-------------------------

When David’s eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Rose up in his face, her eyes crying healing tears even though David had not been injured. Surrounding them were concerned Gems, even Imperial Topaz had a troubled look on her face, as she had heard the young man fearfully mumble “Don’t hurt me Yellow!” in his sleep.

Rose: David, is that really what happens every time you sleep? So much pain and death… How do you live with such torture?

David locks Rose into a tight, emotional hug, tears beginning to flow down his own face.

David: You entered my dream… You never do that...

Amethyst: (Thought-speak) Despite how tough David’s gotten, he’s still soft inside...

Rose: Yes, I did. I must be honest, I don’t like doing that… But you were tossing around so much I couldn’t stand having you suffer any longer.

David: (Releases Rose) It’s because you don’t want to relive your failures, isn’t it?

Rose: Yes, exactly. How did you know?--

David: It’s fine, Rose. You didn’t have to experience my nightmare, but you did it anyway. (Hugs Rose again) You saved me again, My Quartz.

Everyone around them is stunned with how David had addressed her.

Pearl S: What exactly did you just call her?

Peridot: Definitely was not expecting him to say that.

Imperial Topaz: (Within her mind) That human trusts Pink so much that he addresses her with an honorific. I’ve never seen an organic respect a Gem that way…

David: (Releases Rose again) Anyway, what time is it?

Peridot: There’s no way to know the exact time, but the Sun should be rising soon.

Just then, Connie wakes up.

Rose: Did we awaken you? I’m sorry.

Connie: No, I normally wake up around now to go to school.

David: Isn’t school out for Harvest Break?

Connie: Yeah, but I still like to have some sort of routine. Who put this blanket on me?

Several Gems point at David.

Connie: Thank you, David, you’re so sweet!

David: (Looks away, blushing) It’s the least I could do for a fellow human. Let’s have some breakfast.

Breaking more fruit out of the box, the two humans chow down until there were only a few pieces left in the container. They wipe their mouths with their hands and approach the Gems, who were in a huddle waiting for them to be finished.

Amethyst: So, what’s the plan? If Steven’s in this “Stone Tower” place, how are we gonna get him outta there?

David: Well, it’s a prison, so there’s gotta be guards.

Rose: But unlike the Diamond Outpost Base, we won’t know what to expect. That will be dangerous for us.

Pearl D: We do have some intel on the base. (Produces the Stone Tower plans from her pearl)

Rose: A blueprint! How thoughtful of you, Pearl!

Everyone studies the plans.

Imperial Topaz: I see a few problems.

Peridot: Yeah, for one thing, there’s only one entrance!

Pearl S: And that entrance will no doubt be heavily guarded.

Amethyst: Can’t we just warp in with the PP-whatsit?

Peridot: No. The PPTD isn’t meant to be that precise. We could end up materializing inside of a wall. There’s also another problem. The PPTD, just like a normal warp pad, produces a highly traceable energy signature when it’s in operation. If we warp straight to the inside of the tower, or even anywhere near it, their scanners will surely pick up the trace and alert the guards to our presence.

David: So we can’t even get close to the tower!? How far from the place would we have to be?

Peridot: Most standard Gem ground-level energy scanners have an effective range of about three Earth miles. Wherever we warp, it will have to be somewhere outside of that radius.

Rose: According to the plans, the Stone Tower is constructed on the ruins of Empire City. There will be some cover leading up to the tower, but the area immediately around the building is completely leveled. If they have lookouts posted, which they surely do, then they will see us coming, no question about it.

David: I have an idea.

Imperial Topaz: We’re all ears, David. What do you have up your creative human sleeves this time?

David walks over to his bed and pulls the Desert Eagle pistol out of his blankets. Everyone jumps back in surprise.

Pearl S: You KEPT that!?

Pearl D: David, that’s a VERY dangerous weapon!

David: (Scoffs) No more dangerous than my sword. In any case, I’m not going to use it. Or at least, I’m not going to use it to shatter anyone.

Imperial Topaz: What would you use that thing for other than to shatter a Gem!?

David: Easy. I’m a human. Give me a gun and strong anti-Gem sentiments, and what does that make me?

Everyone is silent.

David: Go on.

Rose: ...A Hope Town human…?

David: Bingo! You got it! Now, here’s what we’re going to do. Steven told me once that he went on a mission to a human zoo where they posed him as a prisoner. As we humans say, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. So let’s do it again! I’ll be a human prisoner along with Connie being sent to Stone Tower for DARING to shatter a high-ranking Quartz guard, that is, Evil Quartz! You guys’ll be like (Falsetto voice) “Oh my gosh, he’s such a savage animal!” and I’ll be all like (Deep voice) “Grr, you’ll never cage me, you dirty minerals!” (All the Gems are a little offended) The guards let us in, we find our wonderful Gem hybrid, and THEN we bust out! Any questions?

Imperial Topaz: I have several. What kind of performance was that just now? We do NOT sound like that, and we are by no means dirty!

Rose: That is a very well-laid plan, David! But one thing… Stone Tower looks huge, how are we going to keep running you and Connie all over the place without locking you into a cell? We can’t lose you two as well, especially since they would torture or even kill you if we let you fall into their hands!

David’s brow furrows.

David: Dammit, you’re right. And it’s not like we can shape-shift into Gems… I hate to say it, but I have no way around this…

Connie: We definitely don’t want to be locked in a cell in a place like that, but… What if we hid somewhere while you Gems do the searching? Pearl, show me the blueprints! (She goes over them) Aha! It looks like every level of the tower has a supply closet, and they don’t even have locks! We can stealth around on our own, or with a Gem or two accompanying us, and take shelter in closets as we ascend!

David: Just like at the Diamond base! There might even be air vents we can sneak around in! 

Rose: But how long would you be able to keep up your stealth? Stone Tower has many floors, and if you have to keep leaving your closets, you could get discovered! Maybe we should leave you and Connie back at the base…

David: No. I’m sorry, Rose, but we’re an essential part of the mission! He’s OUR friend too, and you also need us to get in! We’re your “prisoners,” remember?

Rose is very torn.

Rose: I… I can’t stand the thought of you two getting hurt… Wait… I do have my Invisibility Cloak…

David: Your WHAT now!?

Pearl D: Rose, that is NOT a good idea! The Cloak wasn’t made for organics, the radiation could harm them!

Rose: If they only have it on for short bursts, it should be fine.

David: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You had an INVISIBILITY CLOAK this whole time, and you didn’t tell me!? I could have used that at the outpost base!

Rose: Like Pearl said, it’s very dangerous for humans to wear. Unfortunately, we don’t seem to have much of a choice.

Imperial Topaz: Rose, if I may… How are you yourself planning on getting past the guards? You’re a wanted Gem!

Rose: I’ll stay under the cloak, then have the humans under it with me as we ascend.

David: That seems like it’d work. It’s as good a plan as any.

Pearl S: When should we leave?

Rose: When we’re ready.

Connie: I think we’re all ready!

Amethyst: We sure are! (Shape-shifts into an overly muscular David) I’m pumped up and ready to go!!

Pearl S: Amethyst! Just… Why!?

Amethyst: It’s my new and improved Puma form! Check out these guns! (Flexes her arms)

David: Why ME though!? (Approaches Amethyst and looks her over) Am I really that buff?

Amethyst: I may have taken some creative liberties.

Connie: Enough playing around, people! We have to go rescue Steven!

Pearl D: I agree. Peridot? Give me the teleporter.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	8. Change Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longer-than-usual delay between chapters. I got caught up with other things. Also, unlike what I said before, this is NOT the final chapter of EFADW. I have the final drafts of the entire rest of the story written, and as it turned out, the finished final chapter and epilogue became about as long as the previous seven chapters combined, at least according to LibreOffice's page count. Therefore, I am splitting the final parts of the story into two last chapters, this one, and the epilogue.
> 
> David and the Crystal Gems face their biggest challenge yet as they ascend the terrifying Stone Tower to rescue Steven Universe from the clutches of Yellow Diamond. The final battle is upon them, and there is more at stake than they realize. This is the penultimate chapter of Escape from a Dark World, and the effective climax of the whole story. Get ready to be blown away.

CHAPTER EIGHT: Change Your World

DEDICATED TO HUMAN BEINGS OF ALL WALKS OF LIFE SUFFERING UNDER OPPRESSIVE REGIMES ACROSS THE GLOBE.

-Empire City, David’s Universe-

FLASH!!

Amethyst: Holy shit, man…

Pearl S: I’ve seen countless human cities… I hoped I’d never have to see one in this state…

Empire City in David’s world is no more. Unlike Henleaf Town and Beach City, which were made mostly of wood and therefore were simply reduced to ash, Empire City was populated with charred and melted steel skeletons of skyscrapers, all leaning haphazardly, some completely tipped over into each other. Everything, even the wind, is deathly still. An aura of death hangs over the entire landscape.

Amethyst: Man… Something about this place just… Sets me on edge...

David: Millions of innocent human beings died horribly here… (Shudders)

David swears he sees a flash of blue light dart away in the distance. He has a really odd feeling. Not a feeling of fear, as if he’d been seen by a hostile Gem. An odd feeling. As if he could sense the presence of another human being where there weren’t any. A strangely familiar chill runs up his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

David: Do any of you feel like… We’re not alone?

Pearl D: I don’t see anyone around us.

Another light, an orange one, zips past a couple blocks ahead of them.

David: There! Did any of you see that?

Rose: See what, David? We’re alone here.

David: Connie, you’re human. Does anything feel strange about this place?

Connie: David, we’re standing in a destroyed city. Of course I feel weird about this place.

Garnet S: I think David may be sensing something we cannot.

Imperial Topaz: What is he seeing?

Rose: Humans are hardwired to be able to detect other humans. But there’s no one here, David. I think your senses are tricking you into seeing people when there aren’t any.

Suddenly, words David’s mother once told him when he was very young echo within his head. Words she spoke to him after his father died. A memory surfaces of his three-year-old self laying in his bed, tear streaks glistening on his chubby cheeks, having just woken up from a nightmare of his dad’s death.

David’s Mom: People never really die, David. We just shed our bodies and depart for the next life. Daddy is okay, he’s happy. He’s with our ancestors in the next world.

His memory flashes forward a decade. As a thirteen-year-old, he strolls through the Henleaf Woods on a warm summer night. He grinds to a halt when an orb of green light darts in front of him and stops several feet from his body. A chill runs up his back, just like it did in the present day.

David: H-hello? W-who are you?

Without answering, the orb zips at high speed into the brush.

Amethyst: David? Hey, David! You still here, buddy?

David leaves his memories, well-informed. With his new vision, he scans the area. Sure enough, a multitude of light orbs appear before his eyes, a rainbow of colors glimmering over the gray ruins.

Amethyst: Guys, I think the kid’s lost it.

Rose approaches David.

Rose: What are you seeing?

David takes Rose’s hand.

David: Remember what I told you the day before I got transported to the other universe?

Rose: How could I ever forget? You told me that humans leave their bodies when they die. It’s such a beautiful concept!

A cloud covers the Sun, plunging the area into shade.

David: There’s something I didn’t tell you. If a human dies in an unusual manner, like if they’re murdered, sometimes the human soul DOESN’T go to the next life.

Just as he says that, a flurry of colored lights streak towards them from all directions, now fully visible even to the others. Connie lets out a startled scream. Rose reflexively summons her shield. Imperial Topaz nearly drops her disguise out of sheer surprise.

Rose: David! What’s happening!?

The group is surrounded by the orbs. Everyone is unnerved by this.

Peridot: They can’t hurt us… Right?

David: No. They don’t have a physical form. That also means we can’t attack them.

Imperial Topaz: So these things were… Humans?

David: They’re human souls. Also known in this state as “ghosts.” A soul is basically the relative equivalent of a gem for a human. Pure human life force, undiluted. Usually you can’t see them. They must REALLY want to be seen if they’re showing up like this…

Connie: The whole city is HAUNTED…

David: Millions of humans killed in an unusual manner… All relatively in a simultaneous fashion… Yeah, Empire City’s haunted.

Amethyst: Are they going to let us through, or…?

One by one, the spirits begin to project human forms. A young girl appears, followed by a man in his thirties, followed then by hundreds more. All “holographic” representations of their former bodies, soon the entire city block is filled, eerily like it once was before the place was destroyed, with people of all shapes and sizes, shells of who they once were, a multicolored crowd, as beautiful as it was sad.

Peridot: Should we be scared?

David: No. We should be mourning. Gems killed all of these people. This is all that is left of them…

Imperial Topaz: What do they want from us?

As if answering her question, the ghosts turn as one. They all face east, and raise their fingers, collectively pointing at a round tower in the distance rising over the jagged buildings.

Connie: Stone Tower…

David, somehow able to sense the ghosts’ intentions and desires, relays their thoughts to his team.

David: I… I think they’re telling me they want us to avenge them.

Connie: Since when were you a channeler, David!?

David: I don’t know… But I’m getting the feeling I was born with this ability, for this specific moment...

Once again in perfect synchrony, the souls revert to their orb forms and scatter to the four winds.

Rose: (Regaining her composure) ...We have a job to do. Let’s go.

\---------------------------

Imperial Topaz: So let me put it this way, if we had been successful in colonizing Earth, we would have had to deal with THOSE things!?

David: Quite possibly. We humans are persistent even in death. If we lost Earth, you could be damn sure we’d avenge it. You wouldn’t be able to take two steps on this planet without being blinded by our light. And you wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it because you can’t kill a ghost. That’s my theory anyway.

The ruins suddenly level out in front of them. Before them is a huge crater, at the center of which stood a massive building made of gray-black stone, stretching what had to have been three hundred feet into the sky. The team hides behind a scorched bus.

David: Here we are.

Garnet S: This is it. (Defuses)

Garnet D also defuses. Now standing next to each other were two sets of Rubies and Sapphires, both totally identical.

David: This is going to get confusing fast.

Sapphire D: David, your sword!

David: I was hoping I wouldn’t have to part with this, but I guess I have to… (Unstraps his scabbard and hands it to Rose) Take good care of it!

Connie also takes off her sword and gives it to Rose. She wraps both scabbards across her back.

Amethyst: Does anybody see any lookouts on the tower?

Peridot: I’ll use my Periscope! (Pulls out a high-tech-looking set of binoculars)

David: ...That’s not a periscope.

Peridot: Of course it is! It’s my Peridot Scope! One of my greatest inventions for seeing from afar!

David: Well… Umm… Never mind.

Peridot scans the tower with the device. Right away she sees Gems posted on ledges near the top of the tower.

Peridot: Yep, there’s some lookouts. Let’s get our disguises ready to go!

Rose: Pearl? My Cloak.

Pearl takes the Invisibility Cloak out of her gem, and hands it to Rose. On the outside, it was visible as a gossamer silver gown.

Connie: Are we all going to be able to fit under that thing?

Pearl D: The Gem Invisibility Cloak is a pinnacle of Era 1 Gem technology. It can expand its surface area to admit more people underneath it. I believe its maximum capacity is 10 Quartzes of normal size. So yes, all three of you will be able to fit under it.

Rose throws the Cloak over herself. Instantly the silver fabric disappears.

Amethyst: That thing is SO cool! Why didn’t OUR Rose have one of those?

Pearl S: It was lost in our timeline. Sliced open during a stealth mission during the Gem War. We had to fight our way through hundreds of soldiers to escape with our gems intact that night.

Ruby S: Alright guys, let’s do this!

Rose: (Her voice coming seemingly from nowhere thanks to the cloak) Everyone in formation. Humans in the center; act like prisoners. Connie, act scared. David, act defiant. Both Pearls, shape-shift into Homeworld uniforms. Amethyst, make yourself bigger. I’m going to have to hope nobody notices that our Pearls, Rubies and Sapphires are identical. Peridot, you’re the technician who had to leave your limb enhancers behind when they malfunctioned. All of us were on a lookout base when it was attacked by humans. Connie and David are the only ones we were able to capture. Pearl from this world has the human gun as proof of their status as Hope Town citizens. And Imperial Topaz was the one who apprehended the humans. You should take the lead. Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes!

David: (His heart pounding) Let’s roll.

\------------------------------

-Stone Tower-

The tower’s oppressive mass looms above the team. They approach the entrance, all trying to hide their nervousness. David and Connie in particular are especially tense. If anything went wrong with their cover they would be killed for sure.

Rose: (Still under the cloak) Stay strong, everyone.

Finally they reach the tower’s main door. A pair of beefy Jasper guards protect it.

Jasper 1: Halt! State your business!

Imperial Topaz: I come bearing 2 human prisoners I captured. They attacked our lookout platform last night.

Pearl D: You have no idea how many of us they shattered! It took everything we had just to take down these two!

Jasper 2: It took that many of you just to capture two lousy humans?

Pearl D: (Takes out the gun) They had these! Stars above, our best Quartz soldier got blasted to pieces with one shot from this dastardly weapon!

Jasper 1: (Suddenly becomes nervous) Oh my stars! I lost my sparring partner to one of those! (Jasper 2 nudges her on the shoulder and she immediately becomes stoic once more) Why aren’t they restrained?

Imperial Topaz: They’re animals, but they’re not stupid. They know they’re unarmed while we are heavily so. They won’t attack; it would spell their demise.

Jasper 2: Very well. Give us the prisoners. We’ll make sure they pay for what they did to you.

David: Ha! You think I’m scared?

Jasper 1 steps forward and draws her gem weapon, a spear. She jabs the weapon up to David’s neck, just barely drawing blood. The Crystal Gems try to remain calm.

Jasper 1: You should be scared, you puny little fleshie. (David becomes enraged at hearing Evil Quartz’s nickname for him, but for the sake of his life he doesn’t show it) Once you’re in our hands, it’s off to the torture chambers for you and your little friend. We know just how to make you organics hurt as much as possible. (Sinister laugh)

Jasper 1 releases her spear and walks back to the entrance. David rubs the stinging area on his neck where the weapon had pricked him.

Jasper 1: So are you gonna give us the humans or what? Why are we waiting?

Imperial Topaz: Actually, we would like to escort the humans to a cell personally. They’re a serious flight risk and they also proved themselves quite capable of fighting Gems.

Jasper 2: Oh yeah? And why should we listen to you?

Imperial Topaz: Did you emerge YESTERDAY? I outrank you. You will obey my every command! Is that clear?? Unless you want to hear from Yellow Diamond about this, you WILL let us through!

Hearing the name of their tyrannical leader instantly whips the Jaspers into shape. David laughs inside his head, appreciating the irony of what she had said, being that she WAS Yellow Diamond.

Jaspers 1 and 2: Y-yes, My Topaz! Right this way! (She presses a button, which causes the door to open)

\------------------------

The interior of Stone Tower is cavernous and dim, not unlike the dungeon towers Connie and David had read about in human folklore and fairy tales. Only this time it was real, and living people were being tortured and killed right above their heads. The Jaspers close the door behind them with an echoing BANG. Once they were certain they were alone, the Crystal Gems declared their mission a go.

Pearl S: (Whispering) David, WHY did you provoke the Jasper guards? You could have gotten yourself killed!

David: Rose told me to act defiant; to act like a Hope Town human. I may have acted a little too hard.

Amethyst: I’ll say. That Gem looked like she was ready to put your head on a pike!

Rose: David, Connie, under here! Quickly!

The two humans joined Rose Quartz under her Invisibility Cloak. The Cloak immediately expands to cover the new occupants. Rose takes the humans’ swords off her back and they re-arm themselves.

Rose: We will head upstairs. The rest of you, you know what to do. Let’s find Steven, and get him out of this horrible place. We will meet at the open level near the top of the tower.

-Stone Tower- 2F-

Rose, David, and Connie made their way through the second floor. This floor seemed to consist of guard’s quarters. All three of them didn’t dare to make a sound in this lion’s den. Gems were everywhere; lazing around on cots, milling about, chatting with one another. If any of them found them, it would instantly turn into a bloodbath.

Quartz Guard 1: Heh, did you hear how loud that little human screamed when I poked it with the branding iron? If I were a more brittle Gem the sheer pitch of it would have cracked me!

Quartz Guard 2: Humans have to be the loudest organics I’ve ever heard! They’re so annoying, but it’s so fun to play with them it almost makes up for it.

Quartz Guard 1: You got that right!

David feels simultaneously sick to his stomach and outraged at the guards. It was like every one of these Gems were Evil Quartzes! Every last one of them deriving some perverted joy out of tormenting his kind. Rose feels his tension and gently nudges him to keep going. Ahead was a staircase leading to the next level.

-Stone Tower- 3F-

David and Connie begin to feel a mild burning sensation all over their bodies. Connie instantly recognizes that the feeling was the pain of radiation damage.

Connie: (Whispering very softly) Rose, we need to get out from under this Cloak. It’s starting to hurt us.

Rose: OK. We’ll find this floor’s broom closet.

It doesn’t take long to find it. It was not too far down the hall from the stairs. She made sure no one was in the area, then reached her hand out from underneath the cloak to tap the button to open the sliding door. They rushed inside and Rose threw off the cloak. David and Connie took deep breaths and checked their bodies for problems. The burning quickly subsided.

Rose: Take all the time you need to recover, then we’ll set out again.

David: Why am I getting the feeling I’m going to mutate an extra head by the time this mission’s over?

Connie: That would be unlikely. Radiation is more likely to just kill you than mutate you.

David: Connie, NOT helpful.

Rose: If things get too bad, I may be able to cleanse your bodies of the poisoning with my tears.

David: We’ll let you know if we need you to cry on us.

Rose: Ready to go?

David: Connie, you OK?

Connie: Yes. We should get going.

Rose put the Invisibility Cloak back over their bodies and they opened the door. Thankfully, no Gems were outside when they exited. They sneaked along the hallway. This floor also contained barracks, but no Gems seemed to be inside them.

David: (Within his head) They must all be at work…

The invisible trio checked for a staircase. Rose was reading signs on the doors looking for one. Soon, she found a sign labeled “Stairs” but there was a problem. The door was locked with a seriously beefy looking bolt.

Connie: (Whispering) I guess they have it locked so the prisoners upstairs can’t escape. How are we going to get through?

Suddenly, loud clanking sounds came from the door and the bolt began to move. As one, the three of them jumped to the side so they wouldn’t get run into by the Gem leaving the door.

Rose: As soon as the Gem leaves, we run through the door. (David and Connie nod)

The door opens and a Jasper walks out. David and Connie quietly gasp when they see that the Jasper has blood splattered all over her form.

Jasper: (Singing) Do-do-do-do, gotta wash the red human juice off, do-do-do..

David cannot believe how casual this Gem is being at what she had done to some unfortunate person. He genuinely considers taking his sword out of his scabbard on Rose’s back and poofing the guard.

David’s Mom’s words echo: There’s a time and a place for everything, David! But not now.

David heeds his mother’s advice, which may or may not have come from a video game, and calms himself down. Rose and Connie rush for the door, David barely managing to catch their movements and running himself so he wouldn’t get caught outside the Cloak. Just as they cleared through it, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

Rose, David, and Connie climbed up the stairs. It was a spiral staircase that was considerably longer than the one leading to the previous floor. As they ascended they began to hear sounds of human and Gem suffering. Screams and cries all over.

Connie: I… Think we’re about to hit the torture chambers…

Rose: Stay strong, everyone. What we’re about to see isn’t going to be easy to watch.

-Stone Tower- 4F-

The staircase opened into the worst thing any of the three of them had ever seen. Behind various cages were Gems and humans alike being tortured in horrifically creative ways. Words could not describe the horror of what they were witnessing.

Rose: M-my stars… I’ve seen humans being hurt when Earth was being colonized, but this… The sheer systematic nature of this torture… Who could possibly do this…?

David: (Grim tone of voice) Yellow Diamond, that’s who.

A scream louder than any of them had heard before pierced throughout the chamber. David quickly darts his head to the source of the scream and instantly regrets it. A male human lies on the ground in a pool of blood, a gash on his stomach exposing part of his intestines.

Jasper: Whoopsie, went a little overboard there.

David: (Trying his hardest to prevent his gag reflex from activating) I-if I ever see Yellow Diamond from this world again… I’m going to do something unspeakable to her…

Connie: I don’t want to look at this anymore. Steven’s not here, we should leave.

Rose had her gaze fixated on a Gem going through a machine that was slowly, painfully destabilizing her form. She shook herself from her daze and nodded. The three of them made their way to another locked staircase door.

David: Shit. What now?

Imperial Topaz: We’ll need to get through this door, please.

Jasper: (The same one that had just murdered the man before) Can’t you do it yourself? I’m busy trying to clean up the mess this human made!

Imperial Topaz: I am giving you an order, Jasper. You are to open this door at once!

Jasper: Ugh, fine! (She walks over and deactivates the lock)

The newly-recombined team walks through the door. Imperial Topaz’s group doesn’t seem to notice their compatriots under the Cloak, so Rose speaks up.

Rose: How are you eight doing? (The team jumps in surprise, then relaxes when they recognize Rose’s voice)

Pearl S: I am never going to be able to unsee what I saw in there.

Sapphire S: I foresaw what we were about to walk into… But nothing could have prepared me for THAT…

Sapphire D: I agree.

Ruby S: I wanted to punch those freaking guards in the face! (Sapphire S comforts her partner)

Peridot: I feel so sorry for them… Is there really nothing we can do for those humans?

Rose: We should focus on the mission.

Pearl D: According to the plans, the next ten levels are all cells. This staircase serves all those levels and goes straight to the open gathering space just before the roof.

Rose: We will spit into three groups. Me, Connie, and David will take the top three levels. Peridot and the Rubies and Sapphires will take the middle four levels. Imperial Topaz and the Pearls will take the bottom three levels. Let’s go.

\--------------------------

-Stone Tower- 11F-

The team exited into the floor, and not a moment too soon. David and Connie had taken in a considerable amount of radiation from the Invisibility Cloak and they were starting to feel woozy. Rose sensed this and immediately made way for the floor’s cleaning closet. Inside, Rose barely got the Cloak off before Connie collapsed in a dead faint.

David: Oh, shit!

Rose: I’ve got her! (She crouches down, cradles Connie’s body on her lap, and lets tears out onto her body)

Thankfully, the tears worked. Her body free of the toxic energy, she quickly wakes up.

David: So you can just cry on demand or something?

Rose: All I have to do is think of all the Gems and organics suffering under the Diamonds’ regime and I instantly well up. Come here, you need to be healed too.

David approaches Rose. She grabs his arm, puts it up to her head, and cries onto it. Right away David feels rejuvenated and full of energy.

David: Thanks, Rose.

Connie: Ugh… I’m really getting tired of that Invisibility thing… But at least we’re close to the top.

David: We have to search the cells for Steven. Maybe I could go through the vents again like at the Outpost Base.

Rose: Good idea.

David finds an air vent on the ceiling. Rose picks David up and lifts him to it. Once again, the vent cover is not screwed on and he can pry it off with his sword. However, since the vent was on the ceiling, the vent cover falls down faster than David can catch it and the metal grate hits Rose Quartz square in the face.

Rose: Ouch!

David: Whoops, sorry Rose… Thank goodness your gem’s not on your face.

Rose floats upward to push David all the way into the vent. The inside of the vent is pitch-black. He takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight.

And comes face-to-face with a charred human skeleton.

David: (Trying hard not to scream fully, knowing the sound will echo all over the tower’s vent systems) EEP!

He looks around the skeleton, which had burnt pieces of clothing and what must have been rotten flesh clinging to it. Then he sees it. A thin strip running across the vent laterally, poked with many holes. Unlike at the Outpost Base, THESE vents were booby-trapped. He sees no way through, especially with the skeleton blocking the path. David nervously backtracks and forgets the open vent on the bottom of the shaft. Once again barely managing not to cry out in surprise, he falls feet-first back into the broom closet, and lands hard on his back.

David: Auugh… That hurt…

Rose: Are you okay!? Why did you come back out so soon?

David: The vents are rigged with flame traps. If it wasn’t for some other poor guy getting roasted by it I would have become extra-crispy myself. We’re going to have to check the cells from the front.

Connie: Wait a minute… If Steven’s in a cell, how are we going to get him out?

David’s phone rings.

David: Shit!

Connie: Turn it off!

David: I’m trying! Wait a minute, it’s Pearl! (He answers)

David: How the hell did you call me here!? The whole city’s wrecked so there can’t possibly be any reception here.

Pearl S: Peridot tells me she modified your smartphone with Gem technology so it will work without relay towers.

David: And why exactly didn’t she TELL me that?? I had this thing set to ring at full volume, you could have blown our cover! So please tell me that this is something important, like You Found Steven.

Pearl S: We know where Steven is.

David’s eyes widen. This prompts the other two perk up with interest.

David: Well? Where is he?

Pearl S: At the execution ground on the roof. They’re planning on killing him at noon.

David checks his phone’s clock and his heart drops into his stomach.

David: T-that’s in half an hour!

Pearl S: That’s why we’re mobilizing straight for the roof now. You people need to move!

David: We’re on our way! (Hangs up)

Rose: Steven?

David: He’s on the roof, where they’re going to kill him in thirty minutes. We need to get there NOW.

Rose: Let’s go.

-Stone Tower-15F-

At the top of the stairs is a massive chamber with a Diamond-sized balcony raised at the front. It seems that this is where announcements from Yellow Diamond are made. David, Rose, and Connie make their way into the room and discover that the rest of the team is waiting for them here.

And so were a whole platoon of guards.

Rose: Don’t make a sound, you two.

The platoon was being led by an elite-looking Emerald, who looks at the ragtag group with a sneer from her perch on the balcony above all others.

Emerald: (Her voice being amplified by a microphone in front of her) And where do you think YOU’RE going, HMM?

Sapphire D: We were-- I was…

Imperial Topaz: We desire to be in the audience for the execution of the Gem hybrid.

Emerald: Do you, now? I’m afraid I cannot allow that. Being that you’re the Gems who assaulted our Diamond’s Outpost base and all.

David: Oh shit.

Emerald: Where’s those cute little humans you came here with? I’m going to presume you didn’t lock them in a cell like you were supposed to.

Everyone stays silent.

Emerald: I bet they’re hiding somewhere in THIS room! Subordinates! Search every nook and cranny!

The Gems form a grid and comb the entire room. David hadn’t been so terrified since the day the Diamonds in Steven’s Universe came down from the sky to meet him. Wanting someone, anyone, to comfort him, he grabs Rose’s hand, or at least a few of her fingers (She has a big hand) and holds it tight.

A Topaz walks right up in front of them. “This is it…” David thinks, “Not only did we fail to save Steven, we failed at saving ourselves…”

The Topaz, all business, reaches out in front of her and feels the cloth surface of the Invisibility Cloak. Wasting no time, she rips it off of them.

Emerald: (All sing-song and crazed happiness) Found you! Ooh, and if it isn’t Rose Quartz! YOU’RE quite the find; I’m sure Yellow Diamond would be THRILLED to see you locked in this Tower!

David: (In his head) I’m not going to die scared. I’m not going to pass away lying down. I’M GOING TO GO DOWN FIGHTING.

David draws his sword and with a resounding battle cry, charges a Quartz soldier near him. Without any effort, the Quartz kicks out, and her foot connects hard with David’s crotch. He goes down in an instant, dropping his sword and clutching his genitals, groaning with unimaginable pain.

Rose: DAVID!!

Kicker Quartz: (Turning to her companion) See, I told you! Male humans can’t STAND getting hit there! I wonder why?

The guards surround the Crystal Gems. Not wanting to be shattered apart, the two Rubies and Sapphires fuse back into their respective Garnets.

Emerald: Wow, that’s a nice trick! Although we can’t have you imprisoned together, I’m afraid. We’re just mean like that.

Rose eyes her enemies with a mixture of dread and rage. Amethyst and the Pearls look unsure, desperate for someone to tell them to fight. David remains on the floor, still lost in the agony of having his balls nailed, and Kicker Quartz looms over him, a satisfied grin on her face. Connie thinks only of her parents, and how they will never know she died, far from home in an alternate timeline. Peridot laments the inventions she will never be able to bring into the world. And Imperial Topaz considers dropping her disguise. There is absolutely no way they would keep their hostile attitude if they were confronted with her REAL self.

But as it turns out, that didn’t need to happen, for an army of Davids descended on the battlefield.

\-----------------------------

They came by the dozens, appearing out of nowhere in flashes of light. Davids of all ages, from 24 to 63. Each carried a Gem time machine, the hourglass within an orb, strung around their necks. Each armed with identical swords, though the older Davids had swords that had been upgraded with a superheated edge, to compensate for their reduced strength.

*The Davids are indicated by their ages. In the case of multiple Davids of the same age, a sequential letter is appended onto their names*

David 24: WASSUP, FUCKERS!? (Takes a huge gulp out of an energy drink can he’s holding, then throws the emptied can to the ground, and playfully draws his sword)

Present David: (Hearing his own voice from elsewhere than his own body breaks the spell Kicker Quartz cast on him) Ugh… What…? (Clambers to his feet) WHAT!?

David 40 materializes on a Bahama motorcycle, his arrival causing several bewildered Gems to be run over and instantly poofed, but thankfully not shattered underneath the tires.

David 24: NO fucking WAY! I get a MOTORCYCLE in my future!?

David 40: Only if you start saving now and stop spending all your cash on energy drinks!

The last David to pop in is 32 years old, and is the de facto leader of the bunch. He confidently strolls forward directly to Present David and hands him a letter.

David 32: Open this on your twenty-fourth birthday, no sooner, no later. (Raises his hand to his army of himself) Everyone! Let ‘er rip!!

The Davids launch into battle against the dumbfounded guards, who were too stunned to fight back at first. Nowhere in their assignment programming did it say they would have to fight One Hundred Of The Same Human, and the Gems began to drop like flies before the onslaught of Davids.

Rose: (Completely star-eyed) So many Davids!!

David 32: David 47A, go guard David 24. If he dies, we all do.

David 47A: Got it!

David 47A runs across the fight, ducks as David 39's sword spins through the air over his head and impales a Jasper in the chest, poofing her. He reaches David 24 and blocks an incoming strike from an Agate.

David 24: Thanks for the save, bro!

David 60 lets loose a wave of fire from his sword by swinging it, incinerating three Gems in its path, but also narrowly missing David 29.

David 29: Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing!

David 60: Sorry!

Davids 40 and 41 make up the cavalry, both riding their motorcycles, and both swordfighting expertly from their saddles.

Imperial Topaz: (Struggling to find words) T-this may be the greatest display of tactics I’ve ever seen from an organic life form.

Present David: (Equally stunned) Uhh, this wasn’t my idea… Or at least it isn’t yet.

Emerald: WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!? THEY’RE HUMANS! THEY’RE BENEATH YOU! SQUASH THEM LIKE THE BUGS THEY ARE!! OR ELSE I’LL--

David 32, who had somehow managed to reach her position, impales Emerald with his blade, dissipating her form on the spot. He takes the microphone.

David 32: Rose and the others! You don’t have much time! You need to get upstairs!

Everyone from the present day nods in agreement. Dodging the ongoing battle left and right, the Crystal Gems make their way to the staircase leading to their ultimate destination: The roof.

-Stone Tower-Rooftop-

The team breaks out of the door onto the roof. Surrounding them is a breathtaking view, the ruined city on one side and the unsullied ocean on the other. Eerily, the roof is empty except for them. No executioner. No audience. Just them. But that’s not what the team is focused on. At the edge of the vast circular platform on the oceanic side was a large stone pillar, and chained to it with arms and legs outstretched in a star shape is Steven.

Steven is in a sorry state. His shirt and jacket are torn to shreds, and bruises and gashes cover his whole body. His gem is covered in scratches and scuffs, but is thankfully not cracked.

Everyone: STEVEN!!

David rushes forward, horror painting his face.

David: What in Soul’s name did they do to you!?

Steven raises his head and his sullen eyes light up a little.

Steven: Y-you came…

Connie: Of course we did! We’d go anywhere for you!

David: Damn straight.

David and Connie draw their swords and as one, they strike the chains binding Steven to the pillar. The chains broken, Steven slumps to the ground. He looks up once more, and notices for the first time Rose Quartz right in front of him.

Steven: M-mom…?

Rose: So you’re Steven…

Pearl S: (Helps Steven to his feet) It’s OK, Steven. We’re going to get you out of here.

???: No. No you are not.

Everyone freezes in place. When the initial shock wears off, they turn around to see Yellow Diamond D standing above them, her arm ship flying away into the distance behind her.

Yellow Diamond D: Hello, Rose Quartz. How have you been?

Rose: I’ve been busy trying to undo the damage you’ve done to this planet.

Yellow Diamond D: And how are you going to keep doing that… If you’re shattered?

Yellow Diamond D reaches for Rose, but in the nick of time, Imperial Topaz jumps in her way.

Yellow Diamond D: Why you little--

Imperial Topaz reverts to her true form, Yellow Diamond S.

Rose: W-WHAT!?

Yellow Diamond D: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Wasting no time, Yellow Diamond S fires an electrical attack at Yellow Diamond D in an attempt to poof her, but Yellow Diamond D fires her own power in turn. The two engage in a duel of lightning, sparks flying everywhere. But Yellow D’s lightning is fueled by hatred, and soon, she overpowers her parallel self, and Yellow Diamond S poofs.

Crystal Gems: NOOO!!

Right away, the Crystal Gems of Steven’s Universe fuse into Alexandrite, who roars at Yellow Diamond D and charges her. Meanwhile, in the background, David and Connie approach Steven lying on the ground.

David: Steven, we need your help!

Steven: B-but I’m so… Weak…

David: (Looks with a determined expression at Connie, then back to Steven) ...Then we’ll lend you OUR strength.

David takes Steven’s hand, and Connie follows suit. David and Connie look at each other, nod, and raise their swords above their head, and clash them together in a cross.

BOOM!!

A massive explosion of white light blinds the whole roof of the tower. Smoke covers the arena and a big silhouette emerges from the cloud.

???: A heart that beats with compassion for the problems of others…

A mind, with the knowledge to solve the toughest of problems…

And a strong body, filled with the will to push through NO MATTER WHAT…

The dust cloud clears to reveal a large, four-armed fusion, a full head taller than Stevonnie. Their body is slim, but rippled with muscle coming from David’s side of the fusion. Their lower two arms bear two Rose shields, and their upper two hold David’s and Connie’s swords crossed above their head.

Stavonnie: WE ARE STAVONNIE… THE ULTIMATE PROTECTIVE FORCE!!

Rose: (Star-eyed) Oh my Stars! He can fuse with humans!!

Yellow Diamond D: You… You FREAK!!

Yellow Diamond D breaks off from Alexandrite and fights Stavonnie. The fusion jumps WAY into the air and levitates there as they deftly unleash an attack with both their swords, flying around too quickly to track. It seems that Daven's speed ability and Stevonnie's flutter jump had combined to grant Stavonnie the power of full flight. Yellow Diamond D attempts to grab them, but they are too agile in the air to catch.

Yellow Diamond D: Stop moving, you abomination!! Augh! (She takes a hit from David’s sword to her arm)

Stavonnie: You cannot stand against the power of friendship!

Peridot: That’s kinda cheesy, guys!

Stavonnie: You expect me to come up with better lines in the midst of a battle!?

The fight continues. Alexandrite and Stavonnie team up on Yellow Diamond D, and it looks like they have her pinned.

Yellow Diamond D: ENOUGH!!

She lets loose an explosion of destabilizing light that sends both fusions flying and defuses both of them, their components landing hard on the ground. Yellow Diamond D stalks towards Rose Quartz, and she takes a huge energy blaster out of her gem.

Yellow Diamond D: These games have gone on LONG ENOUGH!

David jumps to his feet and runs towards Rose, as determined as ever. Just as Yellow fires the weapon, David jumps in her way.

BANG!!

Crystal Gems: DAVID!!!

David collapses to the ground, crackles of energy going all over his body, and the human struggles to breathe through the pain he is in. Rose looks at him with an expression of pure horror…

David: (Looks at Rose, a strangely happy look on his face) Heh… L-looks like my debt to you is repaid… (Faints)

Rose looks at her dying human friend and a tear falls from her face. And soon she becomes enraged. More enraged than she had ever been. So enraged that…

Her form began to glow, and change. Her gem begins to rotate.

Pearl D: ROSE NO!!

The transformation completed, and standing in Rose’s place… Was Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!

Yellow Diamond D: HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FORM!!

Pink Diamond lets loose her aura, unmistakably hers, and soon Yellow is stunned as she realizes that she is the real deal.

Yellow Diamond D: P-Pink!?

Pink Diamond: Leave my planet NOW!!

Yellow Diamond D: You faked your own shattering for a bunch of useless organics!?

Pink Diamond: They are ALIVE, Yellow! More alive than ANY of us! Especially more alive than YOU!! I left Homeworld because I was SICK of you FREAKS and your FLIPPING superiority complex! The humans UNDERSTAND me! The only time YOU pretend to understand me is when I'm SLAUGHTERING innocent people for our benefit!

Yellow Diamond D: Pink, please... Calm dow--

Pink Diamond: SHUT. UP!! You killed my friends, killed BILLIONS of humans who NEVER did ANYTHING to you... (Begins to glow pink) I HATE YOU!! GET OFF OF MY PLANET OR I WILL SHATTER YOU!! NOW!!! (She craters the ground around her)

Yellow Diamond D: (Now visibly scared) Y-you know I can't do that, Pink. White would not approve.

Pink Diamond: I. Don't. Care! I've HAD it with you Diamonds! Leave Earth alone! I want to live here with my FRIENDS!

David’s eyes flutter, and he groans. Pink’s attention immediately goes to him, her rage melting into sadness like the last time she was confronted with David dying. She picks him up and cries onto his body, not just for the purpose of healing him, but because she genuinely loved him. This instantly restores him to full health. She sets him down on his feet.

Yellow Diamond D: (A broken expression on her face) I… I was so angry at myself… I blamed myself for your shattering… I wanted to take it out on something… I got so carried away that Blue began to shun me... Please believe me, Pink, I love you!

Pink Diamond: You loved me so much that when I “shattered” you took out your anger on an entire planet of innocent human beings… Do you realize how messed up that is!?

Yellow Diamond D: (Falls to her knees) P-please… Forgive me, Pink.

Pink Diamond: ...It’s not ME you should be apologizing to. (She pushes David in front of her) This human lost HIS loved one to your hatred and destruction. He lost HIS Pink Diamond because of YOU. Say sorry to HIM!

Yellow Diamond eyes David, a man she had inflicted so much pain on, and she wells up with tears. Seeing his enemy look at him with such sorrow makes the human feel strange. Part of him wants to strike her down, he wants SO MUCH to poof her for what she did to his mother, to his species, to his planet.

But he can’t. He can’t do it. Yellow Diamond D is now so vulnerable, it reminds him of himself. And he can’t bring himself to attack someone like that. So he approaches her and does the thing he would do to himself if he found himself crying in some forgotten corner of the world.

David hugs Yellow Diamond, or at least her knee, where his arms could reach. Yellow Diamond D looks on with shock.

David: You don’t need to cry, Yellow. I forgive you.

Yellow Diamond D sobs and picks up David, and cradles him to her chest, her body jerking up and down with her cries.

Yellow Diamond D: What can I possibly do to repay you!?

David: You can start by freeing all your prisoners.

\-------------------------------------------------

-Outside Stone Tower-

David heard a sound he never thought he’d hear in this world again. Human cries, not of fear, or pain, but of happiness and joy. Riding on Pink Diamond’s shoulders out of Stone Tower, the group was surrounded by cheering humans, all recognizing that the actions of the Crystal Gems had saved all of their lives.

David: We did it, Rose! We saved everyone!

Pink Diamond: And you saved me too! Facing that weapon head-on; you were SO brave up there!

Yellow Diamond D: What do we do now? We can’t keep making peace with humanity forever, White would come down here and re-enslave them herself!

David: That’s where the NEXT part of my plan comes into play.

\-------------------------------------------------------

-Homeworld, David’s Universe, outside White Diamond’s ship-

Yellow Diamond D: This isn’t going to work.

Blue Diamond D: We have to try. It’s the only way we can set our society right.

Yellow holds the PPTD in her hands. David, Steven, and Pink Diamond are with them, along with Blue and Yellow Pearls.

David: Just remember, Yellow. If a weak little human like me can get through his problems, then you can too.

Yellow Diamond D: Thanks, David.

Pink Diamond: Everyone ready?

Blue Diamond D: Let’s get this over with. (Pink, Yellow, and Blue Diamonds warp out)

A massive sound of fusion occurs above their heads, followed by a series of explosions. Minutes afterwards, the Diamonds return with a bubbled White Diamond gem.

David: (An unsure look on his face) Well, that’s one way to do it.

Steven: (Distraught) You didn't talk it out with her!? I thought we were going to resolve this peacefully!

Yellow Diamond: There's no reasoning with White. She would have taken control of us the second we opened our mouths. Therefore, we poofed her before she had a chance to use her powers against us.

Steven: (Facepalms)

David: (Nervously feeling the back of his head) Good for you, I guess.

Blue Diamond D: Are you ready, little one?

David: As I’ll ever be, I guess.

Yellow Diamond D: Let’s begin. Pearl? Open the channel.

Yellow Pearl D: Yes, My Diamond.

A Gem camera trains its sights on Yellow Diamond, and starts rolling. All over Homeworld and its colonies, screens pop up showing her.

Yellow Diamond D: Citizens of Homeworld and beyond! I have an announcement to make! There is going to be a change in our society! We will no longer be colonizing planets! Instead, we will work to make peace with the species of many worlds, starting… (She holds David up to the camera) With this one! This is David Heatherson, a human of the planet Earth! He will be the ambassador between his world and ours! In addition, Pink Diamond has returned to us, and will be taking over from White Diamond as top Diamond above all others! She will guide us through this new peaceful transition!

EPILOGUE COMING SOON...


	9. Epilogue: David Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the conclusion of the entire David and the Crystal Gems series. Get ready, folks, it's a tearjerker. For all of you who read all of this, I sincerely thank you.
> 
> In an emotional sendoff to David's character, the story follows David and his growing family throughout the rest of the man's natural lifespan. All the joys and sadness of human life on full display, the ulitmate finale to David and the Crystal Gems is my best creation yet. Please, enjoy.

EPILOGUE (CHAPTER 9): David Through the Years

WARNING: PREPARE FOR EMOTIONAL ROLLER-COASTER

-David, Age 22-

-Henleaf Town, David’s Universe-

FLASH!

David, Pink Diamond, Yellow Diamond D, and a Bismuth they had brought along materialize in David’s former hometown. Both Diamonds had shrunk themselves to human size to get around more easily. It had been a month since David and his friends had saved the world, and he had been waiting for this moment for years.

Pink Diamond: So… This is where you grew up…

David: You should have seen it before the Gems destroyed it. Most beautiful town this side of the continent. I could show you the Henleaf Town of Steven’s Universe, perhaps; it’s almost exactly the same. Anyway, she should be over here.

David approaches the ruins of his house, and finds his mother’s bones right where he left them. He had seen these bones so many times in his nightmares… But now it was time to put them to rest.

Yellow Diamond D: Is that her? David… I’m so sorry…

David: (Keeping tears away by focusing on his business) Bismuth? Shovel.

Bismuth handed David a large shovel she had been carrying. Right away, David begins to dig, putting all his emotion into each stab of the tool.

Yellow Diamond D: So why is David doing this again?

Pink Diamond: It’s a tradition among humans to bury their dead. Something about “returning them to the Earth from which they came.”

Yellow Diamond D: How… Thoughtful.

It took a couple hours to dig the hole. When he was finished, he gathered his mom’s bones out of the ashes, as many of them as he could find, and dropped them gently into the hole. Then he re-equipped the shovel and began to fill the hole. Soon, the grave was completely covered. He eyes a large stone, almost half his own size, and walks over to it. He tries to pick it up, but to no avail.

Bismuth: Here, let me get that. (Easily lifts the boulder)

Bismuth sets the stone down on the fresh dirt. Then she turned her hands into chisels and faced David.

Bismuth: I’ve done my research into human burial practices. What do you want her headstone to say?

David walks up next to her and whispers into her ear. Bismuth nods and begins to etch the epitaph into the stone. When she was finished, she stood up and appreciated her handiwork, while David is still attempting to hold back tears.

David: It’s perfect, Bismuth. Thank you.

Just then, a purple orb of light appeared out of David’s chest, seemingly visible only to him, and it floated above the grave they had just finished. Recognizing its matronly aura, David this time really can’t help but burst into tears. As David cried, the orb began to fade, and soon it was gone, passed onto the next world.

David: G-goodbye, mom…

Pink Diamond: Take all the time you need, David. We’ll wait for you.

Ten minutes of staring tearfully at his mother’s grave later, David gets up, takes Pink Diamond’s hand, and strolls out of the town. He remembers something his mother once told him, and he feels it would be appropriate to say them aloud. After adapting the words slightly for Gem context, he turns to Yellow Diamond D and begins to speak.

David: Yellow, my mom once told me... Any human worth his salt will tell you that it’s not how long you live for that counts, it’s what you do with your life that matters. If your existence does in fact come to a close someday, Yellow… Are you going to have any regrets?

Yellow Diamond D: David, those are wonderful words. I will remember them.

FLASH!

The three of them warped out.

JENNIFER S. HEATHERSON

1971-2017

"Beloved mother, taken too soon. Thank you for inspiring me to do good, even when all seems lost. Soon enough I'll be with you."

\------------------------------------

-David, Age 23-

Pearl D: Are you sure about this, David? She did try to kill you, after all.

David: I’m sure.

Pearl D: Very well.

Pearl D pops the bubble binding Evil Quartz’s gem. Almost immediately the Gem reforms.

Evil Quartz: YOU!! (Begins to charge David) You're gonna pay for doing that to m--

Yellow Diamond D stomps between her and David.

Evil Quartz: M-my Diamond! What are you doing!?

Yellow Diamond D: This human is under my protection. You will not harm him ever again.

Evil Quartz: Are you cracked!? Since WHEN do we PROTECT humans!?

Yellow Diamond D: Soldier, you have just insulted your Diamond. And don't think I've forgotten about your human-killing rampage on my base. You directly violated my orders by killing your training humans.

Evil Quartz: Fine then! Shatter me, see if I care!!

Yellow Diamond D: I won't.

Evil Quartz: WHAT!? Why!?

Yellow Diamond D: Because the days of shattering Gems and slaughtering humans are over. (Gestures to David behind her) And this human had an important part in that.

Evil Quartz stands awkwardly in place for a minute, then she does an about-face and strolls out of the room.

Evil Quartz: I need a moment to think about this.

David: Take all the time you need. We’ll be here when you’re ready.

Evil Quartz: Shut up, fleshie! (Exit Evil Quartz)

David: (Turning to Pearl D) That went… Better than I thought it would.

Yellow Diamond D: I was ready to poof her if she threatened you.

David: Remember, Yellow. This isn’t about pummeling our enemies into submission. We do this peacefully. That’s how Steven does it, anyway. I really hope this works out.

\----------------------------------------------------

-David, Age 24-

David sits in his hut after a long day on Homeworld, his stash of energy drinks sitting in a pile against the wall of his room. He suddenly remembers that it is his twenty-fourth birthday, and he digs through the drawer in his nightstand to search for the letter his future self had given him on the day he saved his Earth. He finds it and opens it. Right away, a time travel hourglass attached to a necklace falls right out onto his bed. He sets it aside and reads the letter.

TO BE READ ON YOUR 24TH BIRTHDAY

To my past self…

You weren’t transported to Steven’s Universe by magic, or by the spirit of your mother. You need to rescue yourself. Attached is the means of bringing this about, and you should already have the PPTD to go to your old world to do so. Remember the day you fell into the river. Also, once or twice a year until your sixty-fourth birthday, you must use the time device to travel to the day you fought in Stone Tower to assist in the battle to allow your twenty-two-year-old self to safely make it to the roof. Otherwise we could lose everything we worked for. I look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely, David, Age 32

\--------------------------------------

-David, Age 25-

David sits at a desk on Homeworld, with Pink Diamond sitting on her throne behind him. The combination of human-sized desk and giant Diamond thrones looks somewhat unnatural.

Pink Diamond: I still can’t believe you’re such a big part of Homeworld politics, David! Who would have thought the little man I rescued would go on to forge the peaceful future of my home planet!

David: I couldn’t have done it without you, Rose. And honestly, this is so awkward for me. I just feel… Out of place here. My home is on Earth, it always has, and it always will be.

Pink Diamond: As I’ve told you, David, we will spare no expense in making you feel as comfortable here as you are at home.

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond? We have a report that you and your human need to go over.

Pink Diamond: For the last time, Pearl, this isn’t “my” human, he’s an independent being who belongs to no one! And his name is David! What’s on this “report” of yours?

Yellow Pearl produces a holographic screen and teleports it up to both David’s desk and Pink’s throne. Soon, both of them have disturbed expressions on their faces.

Pink Diamond: A rouge Gem terrorizing human settlements… Oh my goodness, she killed TWO-HUNDRED of them!?

David: This is terrible! And she’s from your court too!

Pink Diamond: (Shape-shifts into her Rose outfit) I’m going to find her. NO Gem abuses humans in MY Court! David, hold down the fort while I’m away! (Dashes out the door for the warp pad)

David and Yellow Pearl are left standing in her dust.

David: So, uh… How you been?

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond tells me you are a very good person who didn’t shatter her even when you had every reason to.

David: Believe me, I wanted to, but it wouldn’t have been right. All I want to do is make sure no one has to suffer anymore. That’s why I’m here.

Yellow Pearl: Very well. Is there anything I can get you, Human David?

David: It’s just David, actually. I’m getting kinda thirsty.

Yellow Pearl: I will fetch some of the organic fluid you call “orange juice.”

David: It’s fine, Pearl. I’ll get it myself. I’ve got two legs that are perfectly capable of getting me to my fridge.

Yellow Pearl: (A little hurt by what he said) You… Don’t want me to serve you?

David: I’m not a Diamond, Pearl. I’m not into lording over people. Around me, just be yourself. That’s what makes me happy.

Yellow Diamond D steps into the room.

Yellow Diamond D: Hello, David. Where’s Pink?

David: (Grows a dark expression) She’s gone.

Yellow Diamond: What?

David: Sorry, couldn’t resist the reference. I mean, she just left. She ran off to save the human villages from some Jasper who’s on a rampage.

Yellow Diamond: When she returns, I need you to tell her she’s needed on the Xodic planet. There’s been some complications with the locals, and I could really use her compassionate personality.

David: I’ll be sure to relay that to her when she gets back.

Yellow Diamond D: Good. Can I help you with anything? You look like you need to consume something.

David: (Groans) I’m not a baby, I can handle myself!

\--------------------------------------

-David, Age 26-

David: So, Jessica, was it? Mind if I call you Jess?

Jess: That’s fine. So, anyway, what are these Crystal Gems like? Everybody in Beach City says how they’ve saved the world so many times, and you get to live with them! That must be awesome!

David: Well, it’s never a dull moment with that group. Though sometimes things can get scary.

Jess: So what does a sword-swinging world savior want with a girl like me anyway?

David: (Caught off-guard by this question) Well, I… I don’t know…? You remind me so much of someone… I used to know, I guess.

Jess: (Laughs) Let me guess, that mom of yours that got killed in this OTHER dimension? Ooh, I’m SO betting that!

David: (Blushes) I guess you’re right.

Waitress: Can I get you two lovebirds something to drink?

David: Sure, I’ll have…

\-----------------------------------------------------

-David, Age 32-

A storm rages. David looks at the frothing river, clothed in swim trunks and a rash guard, looking the part of a muscular lifeguard, hoping to himself that he’s strong enough to take on that current. He would only have one shot at doing this. Before too long, he hears himself screaming in the distance, followed by Rose calling out his name.

David: Well, here we go!

David sees himself fly down the river into the rock, and winces as his younger self gets knocked unconscious. Then he jumps into the river and fights desperately to stay on course. Managing to do so, he grabs David 21’s body and carries him on his back across the rest of the stream. Making it to shore, he makes sure David 21 hadn’t taken any water into his lungs, and takes the PPTD out of a pouch strapped to his waistband.

Rose: (In the distance) DAVID!!

David, knowing how this would affect Rose emotionally, feels terrible about what he’s about to do. But he knows he must do this, not just for his own sake but for the fate of the planet.

David: I’m sorry, Rose… (Presses the diamond-shaped button)

\----------------------------------------------------

-David, Age 33-

Wedding Officiator: Do you, David Heatherson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?

David: (Trembling with emotion) I… I do.

Wedding Officiator: And do you, Jessica Alburn, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?

Jess: I do.

Wedding Officiator: Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

As David and Jess kiss, the entire crowd consisting of Pink Diamond, (Disguised again as Rose Quartz) Steven, Peridot, the entire class from Little Homeschool, both Pearls, both Garnets, (Trying hard not to cry) Amethyst, Greg, Lars, and many other Beach City and Little Homeworld citizens David had met over the years, plus Jess’s friends and family, all applaud.

David: (Picks up Jess in his arms, overjoyed, and faces the crowd) Look who I just married! (The crowd cheers)

Amethyst: Fuse, fuse, fuse, fuse! (Soon several Gems from Little Homeworld join in on the chant)

Little Homeworld Gems: FUSE, FUSE, FUSE FUSE!!

\-----------------------------------

-David, Age 34-

David, after anxiously waiting for two hours outside the delivery room that the doctors DARED to not let him inside, is finally let into the room where his wife and new child awaited him.

Doctor: Congratulations, Mr. Heatherson. It's a girl.

Jess: Oh David... She's so beautiful... What are we going to name her, David?

David: I was thinking of naming her after Rose, but that would get confusing, so--

Jess: How about Lily?

David: Lily... Yeah, that's a wonderful name for her. (Looks lovingly at his new daughter) Hello Lily... I'm your daddy...

Lily: (Coos at David)

David's heart swells with joy.

\---------------------------------------------

-One Month Later-

David strolls into the throne room on Homeworld with Lily strapped to a pouch on his chest.

Pink Diamond: David, I’ve missed you! Where were you the past month? (Sees Lily in her pouch and goes star-eyed) Oh my stars! David! Where did you get this mini human from?

David: (Skeptical) You've been on Earth for thousands of years, and you don't know what a baby is?

Pink Diamond: ................

David: ...Never mind. (Clears his throat) Rose, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lily.

Pink Diamond: (Leans in close to the baby's face) Hi Lily! I'm Pink Diamond, but you can call me Rose!

Lily: (Giggles and reaches out for Pink's face)

Pink Diamond: I don't get it. Why isn't she talking? Doesn't she like me?

David: (Laughs) You have a lot to learn, Rose!

Pink Diamond: Why? What do you mean, David?

David: (Continues laughing)

Pink Diamond: David, please tell me! Why isn’t the “baby” talking??

\------------------------------------

-Some Time Later-

Jasper: But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display? Hmm? (Glances at Steven) What is that?

Peridot: It calls itself a STEVEN.

David abruptly materializes on top of Peridot's hand ship next to Jasper.

David: (Looks around) Whoops! Wrong dimension! (Starts fiddling with the PPTD) I knew I should have taken that left turn at Nora's Universe... (Cross-warps out)

Peridot: ...What.

Pearl: Let's never speak of what just happened again.

Jasper: I agree. Now, where were we?

\-------------------------------------

-Still Later-

David: Well, that’s the last box!

Jess: It’s kind of a shame that you had to move out of the temple. It must have been amazing living with the Crystal Gems.

David: It’s fine. There’s not enough room for us there, and I’m not needed there anymore. I’m needed here, to raise Lily. And besides, I can visit them anytime. They told me I’d always be welcome there.

Lily: Waaahhhhh!!!

Jess: Speaking of Lily, could you go feed her? She hasn’t had a bottle since this morning.

David: Sure thing!

David walks into the kitchen of his new home and produces a bottle of milk out of the fridge, which his wife had pumped out of her for Lily. He places the bottle in the microwave and heats it up, then takes it upstairs to Lily’s nursery. Inside, Lily thrashes about inside her crib, desirous of her father’s attention and love.

David: Daddy’s here, Lily.

David places the bottle into Lily’s hand, who immediately stops crying and greedily sucks milk out of the container.

David: My, you really were hungry, weren’t you?

Jess: David? You should come see this!

David comes downstairs. On the television he had brought from his old hut at the Crystal Temple, the newscaster announces the latest headlines.

Anchor: We have breaking news coming out of the United Nations. The Earth-Homeworld Unification Act has been passed. The Act in part declares that all Gems living on Earth, if they desire, can now officially apply for citizenship in their respective countries. This will stack on top of their citizenship to the Gem Homeworld and goes into effect immediately.

Jess: Isn’t that the law you were lobbying up there in Empire City?

David: Why yes, yes it is! Would you look at that! They actually listened! I better go tell Pearl and the others! (Dashes out of the home)

\-----------------------------

-David, Age 40-

Dealer: That’s a fine choice there. The Bahama ZFY-S3 is a real speedster. Just make sure to obey the speed limits.

David: I sure will. After all, my daughter’s going to be riding this bike with me!

Dealer: Really? How old is she?

David: Six years old and she already acts like she runs the place. She’s not going to be able to resist asking to ride this thing, and I’m not sure I’m going to be able to say no to her.

Dealer: We have some kid-sized helmets and pads over there. Super-padded, very safe.

David: Sounds like a good deal, I’ll check them out.

\----------------------------

-Some Time Later-

David races down the highway out of Beach City (Below the speed limit, obviously) with Lily clinging to her father’s back.

Lily: WEEEEEE!!! Oh my Soul, Daddy this is SO FUN!! (She practically has to scream to be heard over the whine of the motorcycle’s engine and the rushing sea wind flying past her head, causing her beautiful auburn hair to flap and flutter gracefully out from beneath her helmet)

David: Just hold on tight to Daddy, okay?

Steven in his Dondai passes up next to them, and lowers his window.

Steven: So you actually bought that thing!

David: Totally worth it!!

Lily: Hi Uncle Steven!

David: Lily, I told you, Steven is NOT your uncle!

Lily: But I want an uncle so bad!

David: You know both me and mommy don’t have any brothers or sisters! Augh, what the heck. Hey Steven! Wanna be Lily’s uncle? She’s quite a handful!

Steven: Sure, why not? Having a niece shouldn’t be so bad!

David: Thanks, “Brother,” you’re the best! Hear that, Lily? Steven’s your uncle now!

Lily: Yay!

\-----------------------------------------

-David, Age 48-

Pearl D: I have good news for you, David. The Hope Town humans agreed to the cease-fire. They are now reorganizing themselves as a group dedicated to solidifying the bond between humans and Gems.

David: Really now? That’s great! I’m so glad we were able to bring them over to our side. Really wish it didn’t take this long, though, and I feel really bad for all the Gems they shattered. But anyway, that’s in the past now! With Hope Town on our side, we can make some huge steps towards unifying Earth under its new global government!

Pearl D: They told me to give you this. (Produces a package from her gem and hands it to David)

David opens the package. Inside is a medium-sized… trophy, or statue, something of the sort. Engraved into the base are the words “Thank you for saving us.”

Pearl D: They told me they melted down their guns, and the children of the town made this for you out of some of the steel. Isn’t that charming?

David: (A little put off) They had their children working with molten steel!? As a father, I’m not sure if I agree with that. This is definitely going on my shelf though. Thanks, Pearl! I should be heading home. The bike needs some maintenance down at the shop.

Pearl D: Very well, David. I’ll see you tomorrow.

\------------------------------

-David, Age 50-

A massive construction crew made up of both Gems and humans descended on the former site of Henleaf Town in David’s Universe. In the midst of it all was David talking with a group of engineers and urban planners. Young humans with iron-clad muscles working with beefy Gems filled with… Whatever makes them move. David is thrilled inside to see this, it is the perfect image of their new, cooperative civilization.

David: Thank you all so much, Gems and humans alike, for volunteering to this project. As we build the new society of Earth we will need a capital. This is the site the new city will be built on. We shall call it… New Henleaf City! Most of the site of the original town will be a park and plaza dedicated as a memorial to not only the lives lost in Henleaf Town the day of the invasion, but to the lives lost all over the world on that fateful day. Today in particular we will be planting seeds for the New Henleaf Woods. Any questions?

Jasper: Didn’t you live here?

David: Yes, I did. Which is why I am personally invested in this job!

Suddenly, a Quartz approaches David. He recognizes the Gem instantly as Evil Quartz. Or at least Used-to-be-Evil Quartz. Her sadistic aura had departed, and she now seemed determined to help.

No-Longer-Evil Quartz: Will you… Allow me to help you with this? I… Want to repay you humans for all the harm I caused you. I can’t rebuild your bodies, but I can definitely rebuild your cities. So will you let me onto your team?

David: Of course. You can find tools and seed-bags right over there. And thank you. Really.

Good Quartz nods gratefully and proceeds to her task.

\-----------------------------------------

-David, Age 52-

Bismuth: You sure you can handle the sword in this state? Humans aren’t exactly flame-resistant.

David: My body is beginning to weaken with age. I’m going to need the sword to have some sort of extra power to be able to keep fighting effectively. Besides, I keep seeing myself every year using the flame-sword at our big Time-Travelling David Battle Convention without any problems; I should be just fine!

Bismuth: OK then. Just make sure to train yourself with it before going into battle with it. And absolutely do NOT play with it near any wooden buildings!

David: Got it.

-Later-

David swings his newly-upgraded sword in a wide arc, and the sword becomes red-hot and exhales a wave of flame out across the beach and over the ocean. He spins around, and the flames form into a vortex surrounding him. As he keeps spinning, the vortex grows bigger, and bigger, until he stops and the flames subside.

David: (Panting heavily) Beautiful.

Lily: Wow, that was so COOL!

David: WHA-- Lily! What are you doing here!?

Lily: I’m 18, dad! I’m an adult! I can go where I want!

David: (Groans) So you can… But still! You could have gotten yourself roasted! And don’t you have college-finding to do?

Lily: Yeah. But watching you train is so fun! I want to learn to do that someday!

David sheathes his sword, and approaches his not-so-little daughter.

David: Lily… You don’t need to learn to fight. Daddy already took care of the bad guys. And I can’t stand to lose any more loved ones than I already have. You may be an adult now, but you’re still my little girl, and I love you. Please… Stay safe.

Lily: Ugh, I hate it when you talk to me like that… Fine, I’ll go look for a college.

Lily walks away back to her mother’s car, and she drives it back home. Connie, who had been watching from the beach house, comes over to David.

Connie: She’s all grown up now, David. She’s not going to stick around forever.

David: (Holding back tears) I know… I can’t believe she’s come so far… It’s like it was yesterday I had her in my arms presenting her to Pink Diamond…

Connie: When me and Steven had Nora, I never wanted her to leave my side ever again. Steven was the same way; he never wanted her near any battles or serious Gem stuff.

David: Heh, I still can’t get used to you two being married. Mrs. Universe, who would’ve thought?

Connie: (Laughs) I still can’t either. Want to come inside? Pearl made some excellent pies.

David: Sure, why not? (Walks with Connie up to the beach house)

\-------------------------------------

-David, Age 57-

That summer afternoon, Greg Universe died. David was there for his death, as the two of them were tending the car wash.

Greg: Ugh, David… I don’t feel so good. (Collapses)

David: Oh, shit! (Runs over to his side) GREG!! Oh, man! (Whips out his phone and dials 911)

911 Operator: 911, what’s your emergency?

David: My boss just passed out, I think-- I think he’s dying!

911 Operator: We have located your position, an ambulance is on its way.

David: Do I need to stay on the line? I have to call his son!

911 Operator: We already have your location. Please apply CPR if necessary and wait for the paramedics.

David: OK. Bye! (Hangs up)

David dials Steven.

David: Steven, you need to get over here right now! Your dad’s… Just get over here!

Greg: Aughhh…

David: Shit! Greg, can you hear me?

Steven warps in with his own personal PPTD.

Steven: Oh my goodness, DAD!!

Greg: S-Steven…

Steven: It’s OK, dad! I’ll heal you, you’ll be better in no time!

Greg goes rigid before Steven can rub saliva on his skin, and he exhales as his eyes close. David had seen enough death to know that was it: Steven’s father had passed on. As if to confirm this, David spies a yellow light zipping away off his body, fading as it flew out the open door into the open sky.

Steven: I- I’ll bring him back! Hold on! (He tries crying on Greg’s cooling body, but David grabs his arm) David!? W-what are you doing!?

David: Steven… That’s not what your father would want. He’s free now… Off to a better life. It would be cruel and selfish to resurrect him.

Without saying a word, Steven locks David into a tight hug, sobbing his eyes out, David comforting his longtime friend with the solace of open, brotherly arms, as ambulance sirens ring in the distance…

\------------------------------------

-David, Age 83-

Lily: Happy Harvest Day, everyone!

David and Jess’s home had never been so full. David, Jess, Lily, and Lily’s two children, who were eight and nine, PLUS Steven, Connie, Nora, and Nora’s son Jack, and finally Amethyst, who had come solely to crash the party.

Amethyst: So many kids! I could just eat them all!

Steven: Amethyst, there will be no eating of children around here.

Connie: Thank you so much for opening your home to us, David.

David: Don’t thank me, Connie. This was Jess’s idea!

Lily: So, Nora, was it? You’re basically my cousin, since Steven’s kinda my “uncle.” How have things been?

Nora: Well, being the grandson of a Gem hybrid has been weird for Jack. He’s not too used to the idea of Gems yet. He REALLY doesn’t like the Diamonds.

Lily: I’ll say. My first time meeting those huge chicks was certainly an eye-opener. I had nightmares for weeks!

Nora: Say, Lily. I heard your new book got published.

Lily: It sure did! It’s all boring science stuff, so I doubt any of the MEN will read it. Dad acts like he liked the book, but I can tell he didn’t actually read it.

Nora: Well, David is a really busy man. Not only does he have a job here running grandpa’s old car wash, he also has to be the ambassador to Homeworld in his original dimension. It’s a testament to his sheer willpower that he keeps doing this at his age. He really should sell that car wash though.

Lily: I’ve been trying to tell him that, but he won’t listen! “Too many memories,” he says, “Greg wouldn’t want it passing out of the family,” he says. I know! I’ll get my friends at the holo-paper to put an ad out for hiring a helper for him! He could really use a younger pair of helpful hands around there!

Nora: That’s a wonderful idea! Go for it, girl!

Jess: Everyone, it’s time to eat!

Jack and David’s Grandchildren: OH BOY!! (The three children storm the kitchen)

Lily: HEY! You kids wash your hands RIGHT now!

Nora: Wow, you’re certainly an aggressive parent!

Lily: Raising those two on my own is really exhausting. Me and you both had children really late in our fertile years, and nobody knows where my husband ran off to. Good riddance. The guy was really starting to scare me. Though if he got abusive I’m pretty sure dad would show up and cleave him in half with that sword of his. He was really suspicious of that guy. But I was so obsessed with marrying him I forced dad into letting me do it. Stupid me, I guess. Now I’ve got two kids, and barely enough child support to feed them if it weren’t for my royalty payments on my books.

Nora: I’m glad you’re able to support them. Anyway, let’s go get some food.

A long table had been set in the backyard, and the combined families ate under the autumn sky, with a genuine Henleaf Woods tree David had grown from a sapling he had brought over from his world crowning the entire backyard with its impossibly vivid fall foliage, already taller than the house.

\-------------------------------------

-David, Age 90-

Steven: You wanted to see me, David?

David: Yes, I did. Come sit next to me.

It was the dead of winter, and David had a fire burning in the fireplace in front of the couch. Steven sat next to his old friend, and the differences between the two of them could not have been more apparent. Steven was only four years younger than David, but due to Steven’s hybrid anatomy he looked far younger, easily in his fifties rather than his eighties. David, on the other hand, showed every bit of his age. It had been a couple years since he had to stop going back to his home dimension, simply because he had become too weak to stand or walk for long periods of time, let alone go through the physical stress of a cross-warp.

David: Steven… I need you to do me a favor.

Steven: Sure, David. What is it?

David: When I die… Don’t try to bring me back. I don’t know where I’ll be in the afterlife, but I know I’ll be happy there. So when I die… Don’t you dare cry on my body, okay?

Steven: David…

David and Steven take each other’s hands, and they fuse into Daven, whose form was now more thin, and skeletal, due to the age of his components, his hair now bleach-white. This would be the last time the two of them would ever fuse.

\-------------------------------------

-David, Age 102-

David stood out on the beach in the middle of a dark afternoon rainstorm, his sword glowing in his hands, the heat of the blade soothing his skin. A grim and determined look on his face, he begins to swing the sword around. His “ancient” skeleton creaked and groaned like the branches of a dying tree as he moved, spinning the sword in circles, causing flames to dance around himself.

A car drives up onto the beach near him, and Lily and Jess get out, looks of concern on both of their faces.

Lily: Dad, what are you doing!? You can’t be doing that anymore, the strain will kill you!!

Jess: David, you need to come inside! Please!

David either doesn’t hear them or doesn’t listen. He continues to swing, faster and faster, until it’s almost like the years have washed off of him in the downpour, and he is dancing with his blade just like he was in his twenties. Lily and Jess stand in awe, as the flames tower higher and higher.

And then the flames abruptly disappear, and David drops his sword, and falls, clutching his chest, to the ground.

Jess: DAVID!!

Lily: DAD!!!

\------------------------------

Lily and Jess sit in the ambulance next to David, who was lying on a stretcher while the paramedics attempted to resuscitate him. To the two women’s horror, the ECG remained flatlined, emitting the long beep that Lily had been too familiar with from the hospital shows she watched, only this time it was real, and her father was the one the healers were trying to rescue.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Paramedic 1: That’s it, he’s braindead.

Paramedic 2: (Glancing at his holo-watch) Time of death… 2:04 PM…

As Jess and Lily hugged each other and burst into tears, the paramedics pulled the blanket over the man’s head.

Lily: W-why would he do that!? He knew it would kill him!

Jess: (An empty look in her eyes) He knew it was his time… He just wanted to have that last waltz with his weapon before he went… (Sobs)

\--------------------------------

-Homeworld, David’s Universe-

The official Diamond Message tone sounded on Pink Diamond's computer. She wakes up from her nap ("No wonder humans do it all the time," she mused, "It's so refreshing!") She opened the file that had been sent to her. Immediately a video recording of David, who looked a little younger than when she had last seen him, popped up. David's recording begins to speak. His voice had the weird creaking quality to it that old humans' voices had, but was still unmistakably David's voice.

David: If you're watching this message, then that means the inevitable has happened and I have passed on from this world. (Pink Diamond suddenly sobs in the background. "It happened... He's gone..." She thinks.) I have configured this video to be automatically sent to your inbox upon my death. These are... Will be my last words to you, Rose.

Pink perks up at the fact that he had addressed her by her old name. "Rose" had always been her personal nickname between the two of them.

David: First, I know I've told you this countless times, but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life all those years ago. It means the world to me that I was able to live a full life. And yes, I know my lifespan is tiny compared to a Gem's, but I have led a long life for a human, and I truly have no regrets. Please understand that no matter where I go after I shed my body, I will always remember you. (His right hand goes touchingly to his heart)

Pink Diamond: Oh, David... (Tears flowing freely down her face)

Yellow and Blue Diamonds burst through the door, and Pink pauses the video.

Yellow Diamond D: What's going on, Pink? Blue could feel your sorrow from across the palace!

Pink Diamond: David's dead! And I never got to say goodbye! (Continues crying)

Blue Diamond: Pink, you knew this day was coming... Humans aren't built to last, their lives are fleeting. What's this video you're watching?

Pink Diamond: David's last words... (She resumes the recording)

David: Also, Pink... I need you need you to tell Yellow something. (Yellow tenses up) Tell her I forgive her. I know I already said that the day we fought at Stone Tower, but I want to say it again. I know me and her got off to a rocky start at first, but I couldn't be prouder of how far she's come in making up for her mistakes. So please tell her I have no hard feelings about her invasion of Earth. It's all in the past now. Stay strong, Yellow, and stay compassionate.

Yellow Diamond D: Oh…

\------------------------------------

BEACH CITY HOLO-GAZETTE

PROUDLY SERVING THE BEACH CITY AREA SINCE 1820

FRIDAY, MARCH 12, 2100

Local Crystal Gem member David W. Heatherson, 102, passed away yesterday on the way to Delmarva Regional Medical Center from heart failure. Known as an avid champion of both Gem and human rights, he personally lobbied the Earth-Homeworld Unification Act at the United Nations in 2032 that officially gave all Gems living on Earth dual citizenship between their respective countries and the Gem Homeworld. He is survived by his wife, daughter, 2 granddaughters, 1 great-grandson, 3 Gems, and a human-Gem hybrid. Funeral services are scheduled for next week in an undisclosed location.

\--------------------

NEW HENLEAF CITY E-JOURNAL

THE OFFICIAL NEWS SOURCE OF A WORLD REBORN

SATURDAY, MARCH 13, 2100

David Wesley Heatherson, celebrated globally as the savior of humanity and uniter of the Gem and human races, has died at age 102 in his adoptive dimension. The cause of his death has been declared a heart attack. After aiding the Crystal Gems against Yellow Diamond at the Battle of Stone Tower, his role as an ambassador between Earth and the Gem Homeworld helped shape the future of both planets and ultimately saved humankind from extinction. He has no living relatives in this world, but is said to have a family in his other home, and he also had a close relationship with the Gems' ruler, Pink Diamond. He is set to be buried next to his mother in the Plaza of Ashes in Old Henleaf Town at noon on March 20, and tickets for the funeral service are sold out, though the service will be livestreamed both worldwide and on Homeworld as it occurs. A vigil is reportedly planned to take place tomorrow night at the Forest Guardian's Shrine in New Henleaf Woods Park as well. "We all owe our lives to him and he will be sorely missed," said President Oliver on his official Birdchat page. Pink Diamond has not released a statement but is said to be mourning in her chambers on Homeworld. David’s weapon, the greatsword “Memory Blade,” has been passed in his will onto the Earth Reborn Society’s New Earth History Museum, where it will be on prominent display in the facility’s rotunda.

\----------------------------------------------------

-Plaza of Ashes, Old Henleaf Town, New Henleaf City-

Pink Diamond hadn’t been able to attend David’s funeral, and that was killing her inside. There had simply been too many humans buying out the tickets before she could go online and buy one. She nonetheless watched the livestream of the funeral from Homeworld, admiring the spirited sendoff the humans gave the man whom they credited with saving their species. But she was here now, walking through the plaza, which was paved with pitch-black stone to represent the ashes of the former town that once stood here. Rising into the air surrounding the plaza were the spires and skyscrapers of the new city, and she could just make out the top of the ornate dome of the Capitol above some small trees near her position. Close to the middle of the space stood two gravestones. At David’s insistence, his own gravestone was carved to look exactly like the rough-hewn boulder he had used to bury his mother, which stood directly next to his.

Pink Diamond approached the grave, while several humans looked on curiously, some taking pictures. Pink didn’t visit Earth often, so this was really an occasion. She ran her hand over the surface of the stone, then reached to her gem and pulled out a bouquet of roses, then set them down at the base of the headstone. She knelt down and read the epitaph David had apparently written for himself.

DAVID W. HEATHERSON

1998-2100

"Helping to save the world was an achievement, but the friends I made along the way were another feat entirely. Be you Gem or human, don't forget to love."

Pink Diamond is overcome with memories of their adventures together. The night she saved him from a Quartz soldier’s blade. The year he lived with her in a cave in the woods. The day he overcame her own Pearl in battle and proved himself to be a master swordsman. The time he fell into the river, only to turn up a year later with a whole new world behind him. And she remembered how in their darkest hour, the young human had selflessly sacrificed himself for her, taking a direct hit from Yellow Diamond’s energy blaster.

Pink Diamond: Goodbye, David. I’ll never forget you.

Pink gets up and slowly walks to the exit of the plaza, her Rose Quartz dress blowing in the breeze. Directly above the graves, two flags fly. One is the flag of Earth, bearing the words “A World Reborn.” The other, flying at the same level, is Homeworld’s flag, which had the new Diamond insignia on it, containing Pink’s symbol at the top, and a circle representing organic life at the bottom.

The two species, more different than similar, had become one.

And if that isn’t a legacy to be proud of, than nothing is worthy of such a distinction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Steven Universe” Original show by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

“David and the Crystal Gems” Concept by jbhughes54enwiler (“JBH”)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The author wishes to thank everyone who read this fanfiction. It has been a somewhat long, wonderful road to get here.

There will be one more story in this series being published in the foreseeable future; an alternate ending to the epilogue of the original Redemption from a Dark World story.

My next project involves the world of “Wings of Fire” by Tui T. Sutherland.

Stay lovely, everyone.

JBH


End file.
